Sasha Bastet
by purpletail
Summary: When she came into my life things changed. It was like walking into a wall, sudden, and unexpected. After all it isn't everyday you find someone on Lyoko. Now i find myself fighting, fighting to protect her, and for her love.
1. A New Student

**Okay this is my first fanfic ever so be nice… and no flames thank you. My friends have read past this and seem to like it so I hope you do to… oh yah if you see a typo please tell me**

**Things you need to know**

**Aelita is living on earth**

**Yumi is in the same grade as the others (I felt like making it that way)**

**Yumi is now a border because her parents finally gave in**

**Now on with the story!**

"Odd watch out!" Jeremie warned. Odd was all alone in Lyoko aside from Aelita of course.

"There are too many of them I can't take them on my own… laser arrow… where are Ulrich and Yumi any whey?" Odd asked. He was battling 17 hornets' impassable odds for only one person.

"I could use the help… laser arrow." Odd managed to say while hitting a hornet making it explode.

"Heck if I know Odd… look out!" Jeremie warned yet again. A hornet was firing at him from behind.

"Ohh no you don't… ice arrow" before either Odd or Jeremie knew what happened the hornet exploded.

"Ok I think I'm speaking for both of Einstein when I say what just happened?" Odd was already busying himself with the other hornets as Aelita remained behind the barrier she had made to protect herself.

"I'm not sure Odd, and Yumi and Ulrich haven't come in to the factory or anything so it wasn't them." Then for no reason at all the tower deactivated.

"I will repeat what just happened Aelita didn't do that." Odd was now thoroughly confused, well more than normal anyway.

"I'm not sure Odd but that's like the 3rd time this week, I suppose it could be Xana, but why would he want to suddenly stop his own evil plot? I'm just going to devertualize you guys ok. "Since we weren't sure what the attack was I don't think we need a return to the past."

Odd and Aelita were devertualised and the two headed toward the elevator.

It wouldn't open.

Odd and Aelita didn't think much of it remembering that the door to the scanner room often stuck. He used the ladder and hatch in the ceiling to get to the computer room instead.

"I think the door is stuck again Jer. You might want to fix it," Odd said as he entered in the room. "Yah ok I'll come back later to fix that" Jeremie made a mental note and turned to the elevator. "It won't open… hold on… there fixed"

The elevator opened and there was Yumi and Ulrich sitting agents the back of the elevator. "About time you wouldn't pick up and we've been stuck in here for what… half an hour now" Yumi said annoyance creeping into her voice.

Aelita wasn't paying attention and walked herself into the wall of the elevator. "Ouch, that hurt." "I'm not even going to ask," Ulrich said while looking at Aelita.

"Come on were already late for school, and we might not want to push it Jim has been in a bad mood lately." Jeremie remarked while entering the elevator.

They all ran to science, Ms. Hertz gave them all detention for being 5 minutes late.

"Class we have a new student today," said Ms. Hertz. The gang perked up at hearing this. "I'll let her introduce herself."

A girl stood at the door she appeared to be about the gangs' age, 14. She wore a blue long sleeved top that had a kitten on the front; it slightly shows off her midriff as well as light blue pants over purple tennis. Her eyes were ice blue and her blond hair was pulled up in a pony-tail with one blue streak on the left side.

"I'm Sasha Bastet. I'm 14 and I just moved here from the U.S." the girl stated simply.

"Okay Sasha you may take a seat next to Odd, he's the boy in the purple" Ms. Hertz instructed.

Odd smiled as Sasha sat next to him. "I'm Odd nice to meet ya, and yes my real name is Odd." Odd said grinning his trade mark grin. "Well I have to say it fits." Sasha said looking him up and down.

"Uhh Ms. Hertz can I go to the infirmary I don't feel so good?" Sasha said holding her stomach as if she was in pain.

"If you must," Ms. Hertz gave her permission to go and she went to the infirmary… or so they thought. Just then Jeremie's laptop went off.

"Guys we need to go to Lyoko the scanner has picked up something" Jeremie sad at a whisper. All 5 of them raised there hand and went to the infirmary… or rather the factory.

They reached the factory still unsure of what Xana was up to. That is until all the doors to the school locked leaving everyone in the school vulnerable.

"He's after the school… but why, were at the factory not school?" Jeremie paused to think only to be pulled into the elevator by Aelita.

"You can figure that out when we get to Lyoko ok." A stubborn Aelita remarked as she dragged him. "I'm perfectly capable of walking Aelita," Jeremie protested. "But you weren't so I helped," Aelita huffed.

They went to the computer room only to drop off Jeremie, the rest of them continued to the scanner room. "Transfer Aelita, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi transfer Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, virtualization."

The four of them dropped onto the forest floor "which way Einstein?" Odd asked. "North and I'm loading your vehicles for you."

Odd's overboard, Yumi's overwing, and Ulrich's overbike materialized in front of them. "Thanks Jer," Yumi thanked Jeremie and got on to her overwing.

They set off for the tower but along the way they were met by about 30 hornets and 20 blocks. "This isn't good," Odd remarked. "Good observation Sherlock," replied Ulrich.

"Well we better get going it'll take a while to get rid of all these" said Yumi as she opened her fans.

"I'll get the blocks," Ulrich stated unsheathing his sward. "I'll protect Aelita," Yumi added. "That leaves me with the hornets." Odd chimed in.

The battle was ending rapidly. There was simply too many of them and the gang was outnumbered. Yumi and Ulrich were soon devertualized leaving Odd to take out what was left.

"Aelita run for the tower and don't look back I'll cover for you." Odd threw over his shoulder.

"This really isn't good," Odd remarked as he dodged a laser.

"Ice arrow," out of nowhere a blue arrow appeared and killed a hornet.

"You guys were doing really well until now, but I think my assistance would be appreciated am I right Odd?" Odd looked up into the tree above him to see what looked like a blue cat like person, one much like himself sitting on a branch.

**Okay that's just the first part and I have more already typed and ready to go **

**Now push the little purple button that says go and review… you know you want to… that's a good reader**

**kpk**


	2. Sasha's Story

**Sorry if there are some typos my computer doesn't always pick up my mistakes and I'm not the best at editing. Okay I forgot to put the disclaimer and claimer in my last chapter so I'm adding it in now, ok**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, plain and simple**

**Claimer: I do own Sasha you can't have her**

She jumped down and landed on her feet.

She was wearing purple shoes, and light blue pants with one dark blue stripe at the knee. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that showed off her midriff slightly with two diagonal stripes forming a cross along the front and the sleeves cut off at an angel. Her paws are slightly smaller Odds and were dark blue with light blue cat like stripes and claws and go only up to her elbow. She also has a blue tail with dark blue stripes that was slightly longer than Odd's. She had blond hair with one blue streak along the left side that falls below her shoulders. Her eyes were ice blue. There were blue cat stripes on her face and forehead and her canines showed, and on top of her head she had a pair blue cat ears.

"Ice arrow," she yelled while a hornet exploded.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Odd asked clearly confused "Wow you really are dense aren't you… ice arrow" she shot at a charging block.

"This is to easy… Arrow shower," a shower of arrows covered the blocks and hornets and every last one of them was killed.

"I guess I have to do the intro again. I'm Sasha, Sasha Bastet" Sasha smiled at him and his jaw dropped.

"Jer did you hear that?" Odd was dumbfounded. "Hear what?" Jeremie responded slightly confused.

"Ohh he can't hear me or see me, and as far as he's concerned you're blabbing like an idiot to thin air," she replied smugly. Odd just stood there still dumbfounded.

"Why can't he see you?" Odd was determined to get to the bottom of this. "Have Jeremie devertualize you I'll be there in a minute. He can devertualize Aelita as well." A blue overboard appeared in front of her and she took off toward the tower.

Odd was in shock but did as he was told. "Jer devertualize me and Aelita." "Why would I do that?" "Because someone told me to tell you to," Odd snapped. Jeremie was confused.

"Who told you?" Jer asked. "Sasha," Odd said as he just stood there. Jeremie still couldn't believe it.

"Ok if you say so but I think you should go to the infirmary when you come back I think that last blast hit your head a little too hard." Jeremie sounded serious.

"I'm not joking Jer, its really her and she looks…" he stopped himself from saying the rest. "Just devertualize us, ok," Odd added impatiently.

"Ok Odd," Jeremie sighed.

Odd appeared in the scanner room. He just leaned agents the wall waiting for Sasha to come out from the scanners obviously in deep thought.

About 5 min later Jeremie's voice came over the speakers. "Odd if Aelita is here then how on earth how did the tower get deactivated?"

Odd sighed, "it was Sasha I keep telling you." "Sasha's the new student how could she have found Lyoko class hasn't gotten out yet," Jeremie pointed out bluntly. Odd didn't respond.

A few minutes later the scanner opened up to reveal Sasha. Stumbling a bit she fell out of the scanner looking completely wiped out.

Odd caught her before she hit the floor. "Jer, I might need some help down here." Odd said a touch of concern in his voice.

He sat down along the wall with her head in his lap. Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich walked in the room.

"She just passed out when she came out of the scanner." Odd informed them. "I think she just had too much of her energy drained while in Lyoko. Did she have anything to do with all those monsters disappearing at once?" Jeremie asked.

"Yah she did, why what's wrong?" Odd looked slightly confused and worried. "It must have drained all of her energy. An attack like that must have some long term effect on her." Jeremie now looked concerned.

Odd sighed and looked at Sasha, at that moment her eyes opened and they looked slightly worried but then relaxed. "Ouch… my head," Sasha sat up and held her head.

"What happened Sasha?" Odd asked and clearly everyone wanted to know. "It was my arrow shower I could tell there was too many of them for us to handle so I killed them all. I'm fine while in Lyoko it's just when I get back to earth I collapse out of the scanners like I did today. Sorry if I caused you all a scare. I really didn't mean to," she smiled apologetically.

"We're glad you're alright." Ulrich said.

"How come I couldn't see you on the super computer?" Jeremie was obviously curious to hear how she did it. "I programmed it not to show my card or position on Lyoko but I can fix that easy enough." She replied knowingly.

"How did you find Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"On my first day here in France which was about 3 weeks ago I could feel strange pulsations coming from the supercomputer. It was then that I learned that I could tell when Xana was attacking. I didn't know what I was doing until I found Einstein's notes here. From those I then figured out how to set the timer for self virtualization.

"I went to Lyoko to find myself as the blue cat character Odd met. I was soon discovered by Xana and obviously thought of as a threat. It attacked me full on with double the amount of creatures you had to fight today."

Everyone looked like they had been clubbed over the head. Sasha laughed at their faces. "Yes I won even with those odds. I had a lot of practice that day and became quite the sharp shooter. I almost never missed but even still I was running out of arrows. I knew I needed to end it fast and then figured out how to use arrow shower.

"The thing I hadn't counted on was the after effect; I just fell out of the scanner and the next thing I knew I was out cold. I eventually recovered but it wasn't for about 20 minutes.

"I continued to feel pulsations and then deactivate the various towers. One day while I was in Lyoko I had been in the forest area… place what ever it's called and I saw Odd and Aelita running in my direction, so I quickly jumped into the nearest tree.

"I watched as Xana occupied itself with you so I just sat back and monitored the battle. It was quite interesting for a while but then I noticed you start to struggle with the numerous hornets and various creatures so I kept an extra careful eye out.

"It was then that you first herd me. A hornet was attacking you from behind and I shot at it saving you from the monster. I soon noticed the fact that you weren't going to win so careful to not be seen I hoped from branch to branch and made my way to the tower and then deactivated it.

"Then I watched you as you were devertualized, and when I knew it was safe I devertualized myself. Later the next day or rather today I should say today I met you in class when I instantly recognized Odd with his purple hair.

Then I felt pulsations and left for the infirmary or so the teacher but instead I came here and then I ran into yet again Odd but this time I showed myself mostly because his aim was horrible and he wasn't doing so hot.

"And now here I am repeating the whole thing to you." She smiled as she finished. "I think that about covers it."

"I was wondering who was deactivating those towers on us." Yumi chimed in. "Yep that was me… and I got to know your battle strategies really well, I bet I could take on any of you right now and win." Sasha replied with a smirk.

"I bet I could beat you," Odd said, he looked ready for anything at the moment. "Ok I'll take you on… but may I remind you were supposed to be in class right now." Sasha reminded them.

"Ohh right forgot about that" Odd looked disappointed "you guys might want to go to class I'll stay here and reprogram the super computer so you can see me when I'm in Lyoko. It'll only take me a minute."

"Ok but someone should stay with you." Jeremie said sternly. "Why?" Sasha was taken aback by his hostility.

"I'm not sure if I completely trust you quite yet after all we've had trouble with new people before." Jeremie said.

"Ok fine if it'll make you feel better. Now who's the luck person that gets to make sure I don't turn evil on you guys?" Sasha had to laugh at the thought.

"I can't I have to present a project." Yumi informed the group. "I have a test and if I'm out for a test I don't know what I will do." Jeremie said. "I have the test too," Aelita said finally saying something.

"Well I guess it's me or Odd" Ulrich said. "I really couldn't care less," Sasha said.

"Then if Ulrich doesn't mind I'll stay. I'd hate for him to miss that mile run in gym today." Odd said finally coming to a conclusion.

Ulrich rolled his eyes he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of a mile run, but he agreed. "Okay well, we better get to class" Jeremie said not wanting to be late for the test.

"Ok let's go." Ulrich got up and went to the elevator and everyone else followed.

**And end chapter. Now review and everything will be ok, and to all you people who are reading with out reviewing shame on you. I'll update again soon**

**purpletail**


	3. Xana's Atack

**This is the last prewritten chapter so it'll take longer for me to update from now on because I have 2 other stories that I have to work on that isn't posted, and won't be. I would post one of them but it doesn't fit in any category so I can't. Okay enough about that. **

**Disclaimer: guess what I don't own code Lyoko but I do own everything else**

**Ok to the next chapter**

They dropped off Odd and Sasha in the computer room. "Ok now let's see." Sasha had started typing on the keyboard. Odd just stood there thinking as Sasha typed.

"I wonder why are characters are so similar" Odd was thinking out loud. "To tell you the truth I based my character on yours." She stopped typing and turned in her seat "Really why?" Odd asked.

"When I first found the computer I noticed you guys on the database. I looked each of you up and took a special liking to yours. I then decided to make my own character that based itself on you. But I had a few added features like my shield is bigger, I have more arrows, and I can use arrow shower but you know the effect after using that." She smiled at odd

"I never got to thank you for catching me when I fell out of the scanners." "How did you know I caught you? You were unconscious." Odd now was thoroughly confused and slightly surprised.

"Just a hunch, because normally when I fall out of the scanner I hit my head in the ground and then it really hurts but it didn't hurt as much when I woke up this time Which means I didn't hit the floor. You were the only one who would have been in the scanner room when I fell. So I came to the brilliant conclusion that you caught me." Sasha said having a very satisfied look on her face. Odd was shocked but by what she couldn't tell.

"Wow I'm impressed; you know you're not as stupid as you look." Odd thought it was a pretty strong remark, he smiled mentally. "Thanks I wish I could say the same for you." Sasha said finally turning back to the computer "hey! I resemble that!" Odd was quick to respond. "Yes you do." Sasha just laughed.

"Ok just another minute… there" she turned in her seat, "all done. We can go now" Sasha said than added. "I hope they're done with that mile run test."

"Hey, why don't we skip school and than just use the RTTP to go back to right when you fell out of the scanner… or after you wake up that might be a little less painful." Odd suggested. "Okay why not I feel like going for some practice in Lyoko" Sasha said flatly.

"Sure you still want to challenge me?" Odd asked. "Are you still sure you can beat me?" Sasha countered. They set the timer and went to the scanners.

The two of them ended up in the forest region. Odd and Sasha landed on the forest floor and looked around. "Good Xana is still recuperating from the attack" Sasha observed.

"Okay so first contact wins." Odd suggested "yah ok… ice arrow" Sasha hit Odd in the shoulder causing him to fall over "I win" Sasha looked pleased with herself. "No fair I didn't say go" Odd whined. "You never said you were going to." Sasha remarked with a smirk.

"Ohh someone has an attitude" Odd smiled. "Well you got one lucky shot in" Odd stood up. "Yah you couldn't hit me even if I was playing fair" Sasha climbed up a tree and sat in it branch satisfied with her self. She looked down at Odd and stuck her tongue out at him. "Ohh, you're going to get it now" Odd amid at her. She didn't take any notice and when he fired it startled and she fell from the tree.

"Ohh my head" she had fallen hard on her back, and hitting her head in the process. Odd looked down at her. "You disserved that" he chuckled. Sasha didn't take it lightly and swung her leg so she knocked him off balance hoping he would fall backwards. Her plan backfired and he fell on top of her. "Ok now was that necessary?" Odd smiled at Sasha. Sasha pretended to think "ummmm… yes" She smiled back. "Now get off" She beard her fangs for good measure, and he got off.

"Thanks, you know you're not so bad for an idiot." Sasha smirked "hey I resent that!" Sasha giggled, it melted his heart. _'God she's cute... What are you thinking you just met her?'_ Sasha waved her hand on front of his face. "Anybody there, ok so there was nobody there in the first place but still." Sasha smiled at herself.

"I still don't understand how someone so cute could be so evil?" Odd blushed and put his hands over his mouth in realization of what he had just said. "Is that what you think? Okay I be your girlfriend if you can beat be in a contest. First contact wins ok?" Sasha, though she didn't want to admit it she had fallen for him too, and hard. But she was playing hard to get, and she was good at it.

"1… 2… 3… go!" Sasha climbed a tree, and Odd tried to catch up. Sasha summoned her overboard and hopped on. "No fair you are cheating only Jeremie can bring me mine!" Odd replied. "Sasha turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. To bad for her she ran into a tree and her overboard was deleted, and she hit the ground, hard. She looked like she was knocked unconscious, which she intended.

"Oh no, Sasha can you hear me? Say something." Odd was panicked, he ran over to her. Sasha opened her eyes "Got you" Sasha tried to fire but she couldn't. "What how can I be out of arrows? Only shot 1… Oh shoot" "I hope this doesn't hurt… laser arrow." Odd shot her in the arm… or tried to at least, Sasha had rolled over and out of the arrows path. "Oh bad shot. Activate reserve arrows." Sasha's paws started to glow. "Oh did I fail to mention I can refill my arrows one time during each Lyoko trip. Oh well now you know." Sasha summoned her over board once more and sped off. "Catch me if you can" Sasha teased and took off toward a clearing and out of view.

"ODD HELP!" Odd's eyes widened "Sasha, hold on!" "Where have you guys been? School is over and…" Jeremie's voice came over the speaker "Jeremie get my overboard and quickly." Odd kept running "hurry up!" "It's loading as fast as it can Odd be patient" Jeremie said flatly "well make it go faster okay!" Odd was growing impatient as he rounded a corner.

"Oh god no" Odd's mouth dropped "umm Jer we might need reinforcements." "There were 4 tarantulas, 7 crabs, but that wasn't the worst part there was about 3 Scyphozoas chasing Sasha. While the tarantulas were facing Odd apparently there to stop him from interfering, the crabs were chasing Sasha. Apparently her board had been destroyed because she was on foot. "Finally" Odd did a back flip onto his overboard. "I'm coming Sasha" "the sooner the better." Sasha said.

Just then she was pined by her tail to the floor. "Ouch hey watch it that's my tail, you big hunk of metal, ice arr..." Sasha was cut off because the one of the scyphozoas had taken her up. "If you take a fragment of her memor…" "Odd it's not after her memory, it's after… well I'm not sure what it is." "You have to be to be kidding me." "Would I kid about something like this?" Jeremie sounded worried. "Laser arrow" the arrow hit its mark and the scyphozoa dropped Sasha.

"Okay where are Yumi and Ulric … never mind they're on their way." Jeremie reported. Odd was relived but soon averted his attention to Sasha. She was waking up; Odd left his battle with a crab and went to her. "You okay?" Odd asked shooting off another scyphozoa that was trying to reach Sasha.

Yumi and Ulrich were virtualized into Lyoko and landed in front of the remaining crabs. "You look like you could use our help" Yumi said as she busied herself with the crab. "Thanks for finally showing up" "hey it's not our fault you and Sasha had to go and pull that little stunt; it was stupid of you to go back to Lyoko." Ulrich fumed taking out a tarantula. Sasha stepped in "it was my fault I asked him to train me a little because I haven't had as much time to practice as you, and there's no better time than the present." "We'll talk about this later, right now we need to get rid of these things" Yumi said

"Ok we have 4 tarantulas, 5 crabs and a scyphozoa, who wants what?" Sasha asked. "I can take a crab or two" Ulrich said "well I call dibs on the scyphozoa" Odd looked ready to tear the thing to bits. "I can take out either the rest of the crabs or the tarantulas, which ones do you want Sasha?" Yumi asked "I'll go with the tarantulas you can deal with the crabs, and I bet you I'll be the first one done" "you won't cheat again wi…" Odd didn't get to finish because Sasha summoned her overboard and took off toward the tarantula. "Yep I thought so, well better get going." Odd got on his overboard and went toward the scyphozoa. It took a while but they eventually killed them all, and as Sasha predicted she finished first. Jeremie devertualized them and Sasha and Odd prepared to be blown up at.

"What were you thinking? What if I hadn't shown up and called Yumi and Ulrich? Sasha might not have what ever the scyphozoa wants from her, and she could be in big trouble right now and it would be entirely your fault." Jeremie looked ready to bust his seams. "It was my idea not Odds, yell at me not him… which reminds me"

Sasha walked up to Odd "first contact wins remember?" she poked Odd "I win" everyone looked thoroughly confused. "that's no fair I would have won if you hadn't rolled out of the way" Odd crossed his arms "stop pouting it wont get you anywhere, but it was fun we should have a rematch some time."

"Would someone please fill us in?" Yumi asked. "Ok, ok, you see Odd and I were sparing in Lyoko just for practice, and I wasn't playing fair. Than I said he couldn't hit me even if I was playing fair. He didn't take lightly to that, by then I had positioned my self in on a tree branch and then he went and shot at me. He missed but it startled me enough so I fell off of the branch. I landed on my back on the ground with Odd looking down at me, he said I disserved it. I got mad at him so I swung my leg at his in attempt to make him fall which he did but he fell on me. I said a couple of pretty insults at him and he responded 'how can someone so cute be so evil?' so I mad a bet first contact wins, if he won I had to be his girlfriend and if I won I didn't have to be. So we were giving all we had and I had summoned my overboard and sped off and out of sight. Then I ran into the scyphozoa and then you guys shoed up and then we came here and since we never finished the match I poked him and I won." Sasha took a deep breath. "Got that?" "I think so…" Ulrich stood there confused, along with everyone else.

**Ok I had something I was going to type but I can't remember what it was… I'll think of it later. Just review**

**kpk**

4


	4. The Whole Truth

**I should be doing the homework I have from being out of school all week sick but I prefer to be doing this instead. I'm just going to skip the chit-chat and just go to the story… right after Odd says the disclaimer I realized I forgot to put one in the last chapter, again.**

**Odd: Kpk doesn't own Code Lyoko, though she wishes she did, but she dose own Sasha and this story**

**Me: very nice Odd**

**Odd: thank you**

**Me: since when did you become polite?**

**Odd: can't a guy say something nice without being questioned?**

**Me: just asking… any whey to the story!**

**Odd: I wanted to say that!**

**Me: to bad**

**Odd: walks off to get large pan let me tell them**

**Me: looks from pan to Odd ok, ok just don't do anything drastic**

**Odd: yay throws pan and it hits me in the head with it**

**Me: ouch**

**Odd: now to the story!**

**Me: I will never again let Odd say the disclaimer… ever**

"Hey Sasha what is it exactly Xana wants from you?" Odd asked going to sit against the wall. Sasha slowly took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of Odd.

"I haven't been telling you the whole truth. I knew I would have to tell you eventually but I didn't think it would be so soon." Sasha paused and looked up at everyone. "I'm the real princess of Lyoko." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"If that's so then how did you get to earth? I though that you came from the U.S., all your papers say you did." Jeremie interrupted. "Let me finish my story, will ya." Sasha snapped.

"You all know that Aelita was once human. You may think of her as the princess of Lyoko, but she's not, I am. I was created to keep everything in order around Lyoko. Make sure every piece of data had its place stuff like that.

"Because I was the princess of Lyoko I had access to every piece of data including Xana's personnel data from any tower.

"When Xana grew stronger and developed the desire to rule the world, I was the first to know.

"Xana has a sort of diary he uses to keep all his thought. I happen to have been putting away some stray data when I came across that day's entry. The last sentence was 'I want to rule this so called earth.' It reviled all his plans, every last detail. I grew scared that he might use me for his evil plans so I decided to materialize myself.

"My materialization code was imbedded in my digital DNA during my creation. That is why I'm able to materialize myself with out Jeremie's assistance or robbing myself of my life points. But before I left I uploaded one crucial file to Xana's plans to my DNA. With out it he can never really take control of the world."

"He can't take over the world with out it? Well what type of file is it? And if you have the file why dose he want Aelita?" Sasha now had every ounce of Jeremie's attention. "Yes he can't fully take control of the world with out it. Now be quite so I can finish my story." Sasha gave Jeremie warning glance and he stayed quite.

"A computer can't really rule the world can it? The file was Xana's materialization code. It must have been after I left that Xana noticed I had taken it, after I left was also when Aelita came to Lyoko. When I materialized I decided to move to the U.S.

"So you see I wasn't lying I do come from the U.S. I just originated from Lyoko. I went there as an orphan and was soon adopted into a family. We lived in the U.S. for many years, and eventually moved here.

"When I came back the fact that I was the princes was drawing me back to Lyoko. I found out that you had been to Lyoko, and were battling Xana's attempt at world domination.

"When I finally returned to Lyoko Xana must have wanted his materialization code back and sent the scyphozoas out to get me. But because my character is so much like Odd's he didn't notice it was me until Odd and I came to Lyoko to spar." Sasha stated.

"So what dose Xana want with me?" Aelita asked. "Actually I can't figure out what he wants with you. I think, he thinks you have his materialization program, or he did until I came back to Lyoko. Now he knows I have it and he wants it back."

Everyone had rearranged themselves during Sasha spiel of events. Yumi was leaning against the chair that Jeremie was sitting in. Ulrich was sitting next to Odd, who hadn't moved during the whole thing. And Aelita was resting against the wall only about 3 feet from Sasha.

"Ok, so how do we get his materialization code out of you so we can destroy it?" Jeremie asked. "That's just it you can't… unless I'm dead."

**Yah I know it was a short chapter but it had to be put in. Now who can see a potential problem occurring here? I can… but then again I'm the writer I know all. **

2


	5. A Chat With Odd

**Wow it's been a long time much longer than most people would have liked. Blame my math teacher for giving me too much work from when I was out sick I just finished it and I was out 2 weeks ago. Ok I won't bore you with my pointless jibber jabber so on with the disclaimer and then the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the Book Warriors if I did I would be rich and famous and it would totally rock.**

""So Xana wants you dead?" Aelita asked. "Not exactly I think he's first going to try to use the scyphozoa to extract his materialization code. Then once that doesn't work he's bound to figure out why it didn't work and he's going to try to get to the code. But for right now it's probably best that he doesn't figure it out."

After a long pause Jeremie spoke up. "Well it's getting late and I want to think about this in my room for a little bit." "Yah we should probably get back." Ulrich agreed. Everyone else agreed as well.

Everyone had gotten back to their rooms. Sasha was in bed reading a book called Warriors about a group of cats who lived in the forest. She was just getting ready to put the book down and turn out the lights when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked a bit of annoyance in her tone of voice. "It's Odd, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" "Oh, yah sure come in its unlocked," Sasha stated.

Odd opened the door and came in careful to shut it quietly behind him.

"You can sit down on my bed if you like." Sasha offered. "No thanks I just have a quick question… ok I have two." "So ask away" Sasha put the book down and sat up.

"You wouldn't really kill yourself to permanently destroy that materialization code would you?" Odd seemed worried.

Sasha sighed she had a feeling that he was going to ask that. "I'm not even really human; I don't have any family or even a boyfriend to lose if I did. If it came down to the fact that it was necessary to do so than I guess I would." She paused for a moment and then asked, "why do you ask?" "I was just worried that's all." He stated rather quickly

Sasha patted her bed indicating him to sit down which he did. "I wouldn't worry about it the chances of me needing to sacrifice my self are very slim right now." She said "now what was the other question?"

"I was just wondering why you are playing hard to get. Most girls don't do that to me." Sasha laughed slightly at the question. "Mostly because its fun, but I do know that you have a rather interesting past with numerous girls. If you want me you going to have to try a little harder," Sasha answered. "And I'm willing to try," Odd said as he got up to leave. Sasha just smiled at him, "we'll see."

Odd left and she started to think about him. She really did like him but she was afraid of loosing him like what had happened to her so many times before. She sighed "let's just hope he isn't like the others" She said to nobody in particular. She then shut off her light and went to bed.

**Okay who liked it? cricket chirps hey it wasn't that bad a little short but not bad. I thought of the idea for her to talk to Odd in health class so I didn't expect it to be very long but I needed an idea. In health class I also thought of a new story idea. A Code Lyoko/ Warriors crossover Warriors is the book I mentioned in my chapter today. Just because I'm board I'll put the summary in. Don't forget to review!**

**Summery: what would happen if Jeremie accidentally sent the gang and himself to an alternate universe that wasn't Lyoko? When they wake up in the forest outside of Thunderclan will they be the ones distend to fulfill the newest prophecy? And not only will they have to try to save the clan from a new threat but they'll have to do it as cats! **

**purpletail**

2


	6. Will she live?

**Yay! A two page long update not my longest chapter but I felt like cutting it off when I did. I'm not going to keep you from the chapter so here's the disclaimer and hen the story.**

**Disclaimer: kpk does own Code Lyoko! Big men in black suits come up behind her. I was only joking cant you take a joke**

The next day Sasha was walking down the hallway to meet everyone down by the bench.

She wasn't hungry enough to go to breakfast so she decided just to go straight to the bench instead.

Last nights chat with Odd kept playing over and over in her head. She wanted to be able to trust him more than anything but with her past bad luck with boys it was kinda hard to do. Not to mention that he had a rather interesting past with the girls on campus.

She sighed. Her green and blue backpack started to slip off her shoulder as she sat down on the bench. She put her bag down before it fell off and hugged her knees to her chest.

It was slightly chilly out being early November, but she didn't mind. She actually liked it when it was slightly chilly out. Her blond hair that was usually up in a pony tail wasn't today leaving it free to blow slightly in the breeze. It wasn't often that her hair was down but she liked to have it that way once and a while.

The yard was mostly empty with only a few people, she figured it was probably due to the fact that they were all eating breakfast. If there was any left to eat after Odd was done. She smiled slightly at the though of Odd, but then chased the thought from her mind.

It was then that she noticed that some kid was walking up to her. She didn't recognize the kid but decided to be friendly. "Hi I'm…" she noticed something in the kids' eyes.

"Xana" she whispered, the kid tried to grab her but she dodged it. Sasha reached in her pocket trying to find her cell… it wasn't there. "Shoot, I must have left it in my room," leaving her bag she ran into the forest.

Sasha knew that she wouldn't last long against him, he was to fast. So she tried to confuse him instead. She turned a quick corner and not really looking where she was going tripped and twisted her ankle. "Just my luck" she turned to see the Xana infused kid hovering over her.

**Back at breakfast (before Xana tried to take Sasha)**

Odd walked in to find everyone already at breakfast. "Wow I never thought I would live to see the day when Odd was one of the last one to lunch," Ulrich chuckled but then noticed something was wrong with Odd, he hadn't gone up to get food. "Hey man, you ok?" Ulrich asked. Odd smiled and looked around the table.

"Hey have you seen Sasha?" He asked noticing that she wasn't at the table. "She left early from her dorm I saw her when I got up to use the bathroom. She was totally dressed and ready for school but I'm not sure where she went. I could have sworn I saw a tear on her cheek but I wasn't sure so I didn't ask." Aelita remarked putting a piece of croissant in her mouth.

Odd sighed "I should go find her then. I'll be back in a little bit." "Don't you want some breakfast Odd?" Jeremie asked. "I'm not hungry," he replied. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Odd isn't hungry. Are you sure you're ok?" Ulrich asked slightly concerned. "Yah fine I'm just not hungry that's all." Odd got up and left the cafeteria.

"I'm worried," Aelita sighed watching Odd walk out of the door.

"About Odd or Sasha?" Jeremie asked. "Both actually," Aelita remarked. "I wonder what happened," Jeremie asked nobody in particular.

"Odd didn't come to back to the room right away last night you know." Ulrich said munching on a pancake. "Really?" Aelita turned her attention to Ulrich. "Yah he came in late, and when he did come back he was thinking hard about something."

--------------

Odd was walking up to the bench hoping to find her there. He had already checked her dorm and didn't find her and he was hoping to have better luck with finding her at the bench.

But she wasn't there. "Hey her bag," Odd bent down and picked up the bag that had fallen to the ground.

Odd reached in his pocket to grab his mobile and dialed Sasha's number. He heard something ringing in her bag. He opened it up to find her mobile going off.

"She didn't even take her mobile with her," Odd decided to call Jeremie.

"Hey Jer is there an activated tower?" Odd asked rather hurriedly. "I'm not sure would you like me to run a scan?" Jeremie questioned sounding slightly worried.

"Yah, because I found Sasha's bag but no Sasha. I think something's wrong, she didn't even take her mobile with her." Odd stated.

"Alright hold on… well your right there is an activated tower." "Darn it" Odd dropped Sasha's bag and something tumbled out of it. "Hey Jer I'll meet you at the factory ok." Odd clicked off his phone without waiting for a reply and picked up the blue book that fell to the ground.

"It's her diary," Odd mumbled to himself.

'_Ok you know that it's wrong to read this. But what if it has the info I need in it to help her. This is Xana why would something be in it? It's not like she had time to stop and write in it. Oh shut up.'_

Odd was fighting with himself over weather or not to read it.

'_If you're trying to gain her trust this is not the way to do it'_ the little voice in his head was telling him. _'True but… but… it could tell me things I need to know to get her to like me.'_

Just then he heard a scream from the forest. It was a scream he had heard once before. "Sasha!" Without thinking Odd stuffed the blue book into his own bag and ran toward the woods.

**With Sasha**

"Get away!" Sasha tried her best to ward off Xana but with her ankle twisted she couldn't do much of anything. He grabbed her by her wrist and shocked her with his purple electricity, she screamed and fell unconscious to the ground. Xana picked her up and carried her toward the factory.

**With Odd**

"Hold on Sasha" Odd dialed Jeremie's number as he ran. "Hey Jer Xana has Sasha, I'm not sure where but it's near the factory… ok… I'm not sure… I'll go find her can you guys manage Lyoko by yourself? Ok" Odd clicked off his phone and he arrived at the manhole.

"It's open" Odd observed. He climbed down and saw Sasha lying in a heap on the floor but the strange thing was is that there was not a trace of Xana around. Odd ran to her "Sasha wake up. Say something." Odd held her close as a tear ran down his cheek. "Please be ok."

**Ok just so you know I had more written but I thought this was a perfect place for an evil cliffy! I love writing them and you al hate reading them, well to bad. Will she live or will the next chapter be the last? R&R**

**purpletail**


	7. Sasha's Powers

**Yay! I'm finally done with all the stupid projects my teachers assigned so I decided to spend the afternoon typing more just for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko never did and never will… sorry to disappoint you**

**Clamer: I own Sasha and my ideas but I'll lone you to her if you want me to but if she happens to get to OOC then I might be forced to correct you.**

**Now on to my much loved story**

**Lyoko**

"There isn't anything blocking the tower this can't be good." Ulrich said looking around. He was right all that you could see was trees, which would make sense considering that they were in the middle of a virtual forest.

"I don't like this either, but I don't see anything at all on the screen so I would just head for the tower." Jeremie's voice rang out. "And here are your vehicles," the 3 vehicles appeared in front of them. "Ok come on" Aelita jumped on the overboard since Odd wasn't with them.

It didn't take long for them to get to the tower. "Still nothing Jeremie, do you think it's safe to go inside?" Aelita asked. "I wouldn't see why not," with Jeremie's ok Aelita entered the tower.

Aelita entered the tower, and made her way to the 2nd platform. She placed her hand on the screen.

**Aelita**

**Code…**

**Lyoko**

**"**Tower deactivated Jeremie" Aelita said as the files were deleted.

Jeremie sighed in relief, "well let's call Odd and see what the damage is." Jeremie dialed Odd's number.

**With Odd**

Sasha stirred in Odd's arms. "Sasha?" Sasha's eyes opened slightly. "Oh Sasha, I was so worried that I had lost you." Odd pulled Sasha into a hug, and surprisingly she let him. But then must have realized what she was doing and pulled away and looked at the floor obviously not feeling like talking to him

"What did Xana do to you?" Odd asked turning her to look at him. She was hiding something from him; he could see it in her eyes. "The last thing I remember is being shocked with electricity and… that's it."

"Did he hurt you?" Sasha roller her eyes "No Odd after I fell and twisted my ankle he mended it and we had tea. What do you think he did?"

"Your fine," Odd stood up. Sasha started to get up but fell down because of her ankle.

"Wow it's that bad? What did you do to it?" Odd asked looking down at her. "Tree root, I was running and didn't notice it." She grumbled.

"So I take it you can't walk." Odd observed. "What was your first clue?" Sasha asked sarcastically. She managed to get up without disturbing her ankle though she couldn't put any weight on it.

Odds mobile went off in his pocket, he answered it. "What's up Jer?" Odd asked seeing who it was.

"The tower is deactivated is Sasha ok?" Jeremie asked. "

Yah she's fine for the most part her ankle is twisted and can't put any weight on it, nothing that won't heal with time." Odd told Jeremie.

"Ok then I'll meet you guys back at my dorm, but better bring Sasha to the infirmary first." "Yah ok, see yah later" Odd clicked off his phone.

"Here I'll help you reach the infirmary," he put his arm around her to help her stand. "Thanks," she smiled weakly.

It took them a wile to get to the infirmary. They entered and Nurse Dorothy shook her head. "What is it this time? It's always something with you guys isn't it?"

"We were playing tag in the woods and she tripped on a tree root and twisted her ankle." Odd explained helping Sasha to a chair so she could sit down.

"Let me look at it," Nurse Dorothy rolled up Sasha's pant leg, Sasha winced. "Looks to be a really bad sprain, it'll heal if you stay off of it. I'll be right back with some crutches for you." Dorothy walked out of the room.

Sasha rolled her pant leg back down. "I suppose this means no Lyoko for a while huh?" Sasha asked with a half-smile.

"Yep, no form of physical activity that could hurt your ankle… which now that I think about it doesn't leave much that you can do." Odd said.

Dorothy came back in with the crutches. "Here use these to get around" Dorothy gave her the crutches.

"Thanks, can I go now?" Sasha asked impatiently. "Yah you should be fine but tell me if anything happens to it ok?" Dorothy stated as she wrote something down in a three ring binder.

"Ok," Sasha agreed to the terms and left the office with Odd in tow.

When they reached Jeremie's dorm everyone was already there. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting side by side on Jeremie's bed, Aelita was sitting on the floor and Jeremie was typing on his keyboard.

"Wow looks like you did a number on your ankle there." Ulrich commented. Sasha sighed, "nothing I can't fix." Everyone looked at her confused.

Sasha sat down on the bed and rolled up her pants. Laying her ankle on the bed she started to hum something. Her hand glowed a faint blue as she moved it over her ankle.

After she was done she stood up and jumped. "Much better," she smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked. "How did you do that?" asked an astounded Jeremie.

"I'm not human remember, I can heal things just like I would in Lyoko. You see one of the jobs that I had back before I materialized was mending the broken data, which included my own. I may be flesh and blood here but I can still heal myself." Sasha explained.

"Why didn't you just do that down in the sewers?" Odd asked. "My powers were still a little drained from Xana's attack; I needed some time to recover a tad." She said.

"Could you do that to others?" Yumi asked. "Maybe, I've never really tried." Sasha answered.

"I wonder if it's possible to use your powers out of Lyoko? With the right program of course." Jeremie wondered out loud. "Oh it's possible the only thing is that you can't turn into your virtual selves, but it's possible to use your powers and summon your vehicles." Sasha stated as if it were normal.

"And you're just telling us now?" Odd practically screamed at Sasha. Sasha just shrugged, "you never asked. You don't even need to go to sector 5 to get the information since I have access to all files on Lyoko. All we have to do is get me to a tower and I can get you the data."

"Ok well we have nothing better to do with our day so let's go."

**Ohh I like cliffys don't you? Ok maybe not, this wasn't even that much of a cliffy. And Grace I won't give you the next chapter you know very well that you have to wait for the update just like everyone else.**

**purpletail**

3


	8. New Data

**OMG I'm so sorry for making you wait this long, the stupid internet wouldn't let me onto my log in page so I couldn't update anything. Now it's fixed and a new chapter is up! So I won't keep you waiting, here's chapter… uhh… 8 (not counting the authors note) but first here's Sasha with the disclaimer.**

**Sasha: kpk doesn't own code Lyoko, she only owns me… isn't that against the law?**

**Me: no, you don't really exist, you're a fictional character**

**Sasha: No I'm real!**

**Me: -sigh- ok, ok you're "real", but I still own you**

**Sasha: -holds up wrist and prepares to shoot-**

**Me: now let's not lose our temper, how about we just go to the story**

**Sasha: fine...**

"Transfer, scanner, virtualization" everyone except Jeremie of course had been scanned into the ice region. "Where's the nearest tower?" Sasha asked, her blue overboard appearing in front of her. "Due north" Jeremie responded.

"When Jeremie gets your vehicles ready catch up with me ok," and with that Sasha sped off toward the tower.

"She could at least wait for us" Aelita remarked, "that's Sasha for you; she doesn't like to wait for anything." Odd told them shaking his head.

"Well here are your vehicles now I would catch up to Sasha in case she needs your help." Jeremie instructed. "If you haven't noticed she can take car of herself, she isn't as vulnerable as Aelita in Lyoko." Odd told Jeremie. "Still, I would catch up to her," Jeremie pointed out. "Fine" Odd sighed and jumped on top of his overboard.

They traveled for about 30 seconds until they came across Sasha lying down on her overboard looking up at the virtual sky. When they came into her view she sat up.

"In the amount of time it took you to get here I had already extracted the data and sent it to Jeremie," she remarked proud of herself.

"And I just received it… wow look at all of this!" Jeremie was staring wide mouthed at the amount of data he received. "Complete with personnel comments from Xana on your fighting, and everything else as well," Sasha said rather pleased with her job. "But well have to go back for Jer to be able to upload it properly, see you in a few" Sasha devertualized.

A few minutes later everyone was crowded around Jeremie's chair trying to get a good look at the data.

"So let's see what Xana thinks of us, Sasha first." Jeremie opened the file with her name on it. It read…

Original princess of Lyoko

has access to my personal files (got to fix that)

rather spunky attitude

can take out up to 20 monsters on one shot if necessary

vehicle: overboard

clearly the strongest fighter out of all the current warriors

age: 13

height: 5'

don't get her mad, will result in bad things

has possession of my materialization code

has a soft spot for the purple cat warrior

I hold her past (don't let her get it, that would be bad)

"Soft spot for the purple cat warrior?" Yumi asked raising an eyebrow. Sasha's cheeks became a shade of bright red and looked at her feet not giving an answer.

"Never mind that look at the last line 'Xana holds her past' and he doesn't want her to get it, which means we want to." Jeremie said then turning to face the blond girl.

"Do you know where it is?" Sasha nodded her head feebly.

"Sector 5's core, but I can't open it there is something carved into its holding chamber. A prophecy of sorts, it says 'blue and purple will unite to unlock the cores secrets.'"

All eyes turned to look at Sasha and Odd. "But that's not all, it also says that 'but only when they become one will it open," Sasha added.

"Let's figure that out later and look at the rest of this data," Jeremie turned back and opened Odd's file.

Purple cat warrior

Annoying to no end

One weakness: blue cat warrior

Likes meatballs and gravy (what use this is I'm not sure)

Vehicle: overboard

Height: 5' 2" (not counting hair)

Age:13

Reasonable fighter, though he tends to take a lot of head on blows

Need to get rid of him (or blue cat warrior) they hold to many powers together

"Well now we know Xana has is out to get either Odd or Sasha," Ulrich commented. "Most likely because of that prophecy," Yumi added. "Ok let's look at someone else's," Jeremie opened one on Ulrich.

Samurai warrior

Strong leader

Better with close range attacks than far

Attracted to geisha warrior

Vehicle: overbike

Height: 5'1"

Age: 13

Nothing to special about him

"OMG even Xana knows you two like each other and it's not even human!" Odd blurted out. Yumi and Ulrich were now as red as couple of tomatoes, but don't say anything. "Right… ok let's move on," Jeremie opened Yumi's folder.

Geisha warrior

Accuracy ok

Attracted to samurai warrior

Vehicle: overwing

Height: 5' 5"

Age: 14

Oldest of the group

Don't tick her off this will result in bad things

Reading Yumi's Xana profile only made the Ulrich and Yumi more and more red. "Well… I think my comment isn't needed here," Odd said, he was being surprisingly calm about this whole thing.

"Next," Jeremie said ending the silence that had fallen upon the room.

Aelita's profile popped up.

So called "princess of Lyoko" but I know that not to be true

Defenseless on Lyoko

Was materialized on November 20

Is defended by the 4 warriors

Age: 12

Daughter of my creator

Holds they keys to Lyoko (note to self: try to get those)

Height: 4' 9"

Youngest of the group

"Nothing we didn't know before there," Jeremie said flatly.

"Now add the other data I sent you to the cards so the others can use there powers on Lyoko." Sasha instructed leaning over the back of Jeremie's chair.

It took a while but eventually the data was added successfully.

"Come on I know this place where we can practice your new powers," Sasha seemed happy with the group's newfound powers and ran up to press the button for the elevator.

Nobody protested they just piled into the elevator. When they reached the top everyone stepped out and headed toward the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" Sasha asked. Everyone just stared at her. Sasha sighed and materialized her overboard in front of herself. "You try," she instructed.

"How?" Odd asked. "Just think about your vehicle" Sasha said sitting on her overboard. Yumi was able to get the overwing, and it took Ulrich a couple of minutes but he finally got it, and Odd well… he didn't.

"It won't work" Odd complained. "Clear your head, think of your overboard and bring it here," Sasha said calmly.

Odd took a deep breath and did as he was told, for once. To everybody's surprise he was able to get his overboard in front of him. Sasha smiled "it's easy enough for even you to do, now let's see if you can ride it".

Yumi and Ulrich who had already figured out how to work their vehicles with little difficulty and were chatting, paying no attention at all to Odd or Sasha, or anyone else for that matter.

"Now riding your overboard is different here on earth it's much more like riding a skateboard" Sasha started. "It's harder to balance but I think you can manage," Sasha stood up on her own overboard, Odd well… tried.

He was doing fine for a little while but… then he hit a support beam. Sasha cringed, "that looked like it hurt."

She sighed and road her board over to where he was lying flat on his back. "If you want my advice, don't do that again," Sasha remarked. "Gee thanks," Odd sat up rubbing his head.

"Where dose it hurt the most?" She asked hopping of her board. "My head," he responded.

"I don't think even I can repair that to normal human standards after all it wasn't that way in the first place, but lay back down." Sasha remarked a smirk creeping onto her face.

Odd lay back down onto the pavement. Everyone else had herd the crash and were now leaning over Odd.

"That looks painful," Aelita commented. "Oh he'll be fine," Sasha laid her hands on his chest and they started to glow a light blue. Odd closed his eyes as this happened.

When the blue light died down Odd's eyes opened. "That felt good, do that again" He sat up and acted like his usual self. "Not unless you want to be carrying me to the hospital wing on your overboard do you have any idea how much energy it takes to do this?" Sasha replied jumping on her overboard.

"Where are we going again?" Ulrich asked. "I found this great place for a training hollow. I had planned on showing it to you when Einstein got the data from the tower." Sasha answered.

"Where is it?" Jeremie asked "I'll show you if you'll just stop asking questions and follow me," Sasha huffed.

Everyone took there places on there vehicles. Aelita was just about to step on Odd's overboard where she normally rides when Sasha interrupted her, "why don't you ride on mine and then Jer can ride with you, besides I should ride with Odd to make sure my healing affect lasts I'm a little tired out already so I'm not sure how long it will last."

Aelita looked at her slightly surprised; Jeremie just looked horrified at the idea.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked an exited sparkle in her eye. "Why not, I've seen footage of your riding skills and there impressive," Sasha stepped of her board.

"Thanks, Odd taught me," Aelita was clearly exited for being able to ride the overboard again without being a passenger. Jeremie however didn't seem so excited.

"You sure it's safe?" He asked. "Yah I promise," Aelita extended her hand for him to take. Jeremie nervously took it.

Yumi and Ulrich were getting tired of waiting. "Can we get going now?" Ulrich asked in an exasperated tone. Sasha hopped on Odd's board and grabbed a hold of his waist careful not to hurt him.

This was new to Odd, normally on Lyoko he didn't feel Aelita's presence, but he had to admit he liked knowing she was near by. "Yah lets go."

**Ulrich: how come me and Yumi aren't in this chapter a lot?**

**Me: because in the chapter I'm working on in Code: Warriors the whole chapter is about you**

**Ulrich: oh…**

**This chapter is kinda on the short side but I had to give you something to read. Any whey read and review people!**

**purpletail**

4


	9. Training, a Boyfriend, and New Powers

**Sorry but I'm just reposting the chapter because I'm doing it to all of th chapters and I couldn't find the file with the chapter on it so you'll just have to make due with this since I'm to lazy type a whole new one. **

**purpletail**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko**

"Look at Jeremie" Sasha pointed to Jeremie. Odd snickered at the sight.

Jeremie had his eyes tightly closed and looked like he was trying to squeeze Aelita in half.

"Maybe Ulrich should have taken him on his overbike," Sasha suggested. "I don't think it would have made much of a difference," Odd commented.

"Turn left at the big bush," Sasha had been instructing Odd on how to reach the place she had found earlier. Odd sharply turned left followed by the others.

"Just behind the trees," Sasha indicated to the clump of trees in front of them. "Ok, hold on" Odd headed for the thick group of trees.

"You have to be joking, there's no way that you'll be able to maneuver through that," Sasha thought he had finally lost his mind.

"Just hold on tight," Odd instructed apparently determined to go through the trees.

"Idiot," Sasha huffed under her voice. "What was that?" Odd asked. "Nothing," Sasha responded. "That's what I thought," Odd started to maneuver through the trees.

When Odd finally stopped he had to admit it was a good place for training, not that he had doubted Sasha in the first place.

Sasha hopped of Odd's overboard. "Like it?" she asked as everyone else pulled into the clearing.

"Love it," Aelita responded as soon as she convinced Jeremie it was ok to let go of her and open his eyes.

Before them was a grassy clearing. One of the sides was lined with a solid wall of stone otherwise known as a cliff. The other sides were lined with rather dense forest.

"So how do we make our weapons and powers work?" Ulrich asked. "Just like you do the vehicles, think about the weapons and they'll materialize, and your powers work just like they do on Lyoko." Sasha climbed a tree and sat on the lowest branch.

Ulrich and Yumi concentrated on their weapons, and sure enough they appeared.

"What about me?" Odd asked. "Think about your gloves, they are after all what hold the arrows," Sasha jumped down from her tree branch, and as an example materialized her gloves, "see easy." Odd after several failed attempts managed to get his gloves.

"Took you long enough" Sasha smirked. Odd responded my shooting an arrow by her ear. In response to the shot Sasha shot one of her own arrows into the ground by Odd's feet. "Don't push it" she warned.

"Hey why don't we work in pairs, there is after all six of us," Jeremie suggested.

"Yah why not, but who should work with who?" Yumi asked.

"Well Sasha and Odd have the same weapon so they would be a good match.

That leaves Yumi and Ulrich as the only two with weapons so they could work together and that leaves me and Aelita… not sure how I'll be much of a help though." Jeremie thought out loud.

Ulrich shrugged "works for me." Everyone else agreed as well.

It didn't take long for everybody to break up into their pairs. Odd and Sasha took an area near the edge of the forest. Aelita and Jeremie settled themselves near the cliff face. Yumi and Ulrich just kinda occupied the middle area.

Jeremie had been telling Aelita what to form with her powers. "This is a lot harder than it looks you know," Aelita commented. "Just give it some time I'm sure it'll get easer as you get more practice in." Jeremie assured her. "I'm sure your right Jeremie," Aelita sighed, then went back to forming the square shaped indent in the cliff face.

Yumi and Ulrich were pretty equally matched. Neither one could land a blow, and both were panting heavily.

"Getting tired?" Yumi taunted. "You wish," came Ulrich's reply as he poised for another attack, though both knew that the other was beginning to tire.

Yumi threw her fan. It was then that Ulrich landed an attack knocking Yumi backwards onto the ground.

Yumi's fan then came and hit Ulrich from behind, knocking him on top of Yumi in that oh so famous position.

Both Yumi and Ulrich turned bright red. "Sorry," Ulrich managed to squeak out. Yumi smiled at him as he got up, "it wasn't your fault."

"I know you have better aim than that," Sasha taunted Odd.

They had been taking turns shooting and dodging the others arrows and so far Sasha was doing the best. Not to mention she was having a great time messing with Odd.

Odd huffed and took a shot, and this time, he hit her.

"Ahh," Sasha screeched and fell to her knees clutching her shoulder where he had been hit by the arrow. Removing her hand she saw a trickle of blood run down her arm.

"Sasha, are you ok?" Odd came running up to her and knelt down by her side. "I thought you said they wouldn't cause any damage," Odd stated looking at the deep cut on her shoulder.

Sasha winced as he made contact with it, "it's not supposed to, it only has effects to things connected to Xana. It should have just thrown me back a bit, like it did to you." Odd bit his lip "you don't think Xana is linked to you some how?"

Sasha shook her head, "no I'm not, and I know that for sure. I'll just heal myself I should be fine."

Sasha placed her hand on top of the cut, but it didn't glow the usual blue. In fact it didn't glow at all.

"This isn't normal," She examined her hand to see if she could find anything wrong. "Is anything about fighting an evil computer virus that's trying to take over the world normal?" Odd asked. Sasha smirked, "I guess not."

"What's with your gloves?" Odd asked. Sasha looked down at her hands, her gloves were blinking, and soon they disappeared altogether.

"All my powers are disappearing," Sasha glanced at her overboard, her overboard had disappeared. "Not my overboard too," Sasha whined. "This isn't good" Odd commented. "And my shoulder is killing me," Sasha added glumly.

"I should take you to the infirmary since you can't seem to be able use your powers," Odd said. Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey guys, I have to take Sasha to the infirmary," Odd called across the hollow. Sasha got to her feet and stood by Odd holding her shoulder. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"What happened?" Yumi asked, walking up to them with the others. Sasha removed her hand from her shoulder.

Ulrich visibly winced, "that looks like it hurt."

"And if the arrow had actually imbedded itself in my shoulder it would have only been worse," Sasha said.

"I hit her with my arrow, but something went wrong and it actually hurt her," Odd explained.

"Why didn't you just heal yourself?" Aelita asked.

"All my powers are gone, I can't even summon my overboard," Sasha told them.

"So I'm going to take her to the infirmary to get her shoulder bandaged," Odd explained.

"Do you guys want to stay here?" Sasha asked. "It might be best, after all if we all pulled up with our vehicles people might start to catch on, if only one pulls up and then disappears they might just think they were seeing things," Jeremie said. "I suppose your right" Sasha agreed.

Odd helped Sasha onto his overboard. "Stand in front of me, if you loose your footing you might not be able to hold on with your shoulder like it is," Odd instructed.

Sasha did as she was told without question.

"Ready?" Odd asked. Sasha nodded. Odd started the overboard.

Sasha fell backwards from the sudden force, right into Odds arms. "Thought you said you were ready?" Odd smiled and looked down at her. "I was" came her reply.

Odd laid his arms around her waist. Sasha stiffened but gradually relaxed, "more relaxed around me now?" Odd asked when she didn't recoil. Sasha settled in closer to Odd, "maybe." She admitted

"Why won't you let me get closer to you?" Odd asked.

"How did I know something like that was coming?" Sasha questioned. "I'm not sure, now answer my question" Odd persisted.

"I want to let you I'm just… scared" Sasha shivered a little, Odd pulled her closer.

She winced because he agitated her shoulder and he relaxed his arms a bit. "Sorry," he muttered. "It's ok," she answered.

"Scared about what?" He asked her making sure she didn't avoid the question. "That I'll loose you or you'll get tired of me," Sasha answered truthfully.

Odd stopped his overboard and turned Sasha so he could see her face, "and I won't let either happen, I promise."

He pulled her into a hug, she didn't pull away even if it hurt her shoulder a bit. "Now will you stop playing hard to get and be my girlfriend?" Sasha pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

"Maybe," she said in a playful tone.

Odd started to tickle her sides. "Ok… ok… I give up… I'll be… your girlfriend" Sasha said in between bursts of laughter.

"I knew you would give in eventually" Odd smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. "I knew I would too" she told him.

No sooner had she said that then a white light engulfed them. It quickly faded but left two glowing crystals hanging around Odd's and Sasha's neck. Sasha's was purple and Odd's was blue.

"Blue and Purple will come together to unlock the cores secrets," Sasha said so Odd could barley hear her.

Sasha held the crystal in her hand. A sudden surge of power flowed through her.

"Your cut is gone," Odd told her. Sasha turned her head to see that Odd was right, even the blood that had once stained her shirt was gone.

Sasha tried accessing her overboard, and it worked. "The crystal gave me my powers back," she said excitedly. Sasha took the crystal in her hands once more.

This time she was surrounded by a blue light. When it disappeared she was in her Lyoko form.

Odd's eyes went wide with shock. "Your Lyoko form" Odd told her. Sasha looked at him "I'm well aware of that thanks."

Odd picked his crystal up and was surrounded by a purple light. When it disappeared he too was in his Lyoko form. "This is so cool" Odd was obviously pleased by his new found ability.

Sasha jumped onto her overboard. "Well since I don't need to go to the infirmary I'll race you back," Sasha raced off without a reply. Odd sighed and shook his head but followed Sasha in attempt to catch up with her.


	10. Taken

**Ok this chapter is really short so be warned. Other than that sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko the people at moonscoop does**

Sasha tore through the bushes that surrounded the training area Odd followed close behind.

"Ha I win, as always," Sasha declared as she dematerialized her overboard. Odd jumped off his overboard soon dematerializing it. "Only because you got a head start," he pointed out.

It then became apparent to the two of them that they were receiving stares from all of the others.

"What's with the stares?" She asked cautiously. "Umm… look what your wearing" Odd pointed out.

Sasha looked down and found herself in her Lyoko uniform. "Oh right, Odd and I found these crystals that can give us the ability to transform into our Lyoko attire on earth, cool huh?" Sasha swished her tail from one side to another happily.

"You serious?" Ulrich asked.

"No sorry we were joking, we really got these from this store in the mall that found out about Lyoko and is now selling costumes that look just like our Lyoko outfits." Sasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh no, we have to set a return trip this can't be happening!" Jeremie started to panic.

Sasha just looked at him "he did not just fall for that." "Unfortunately, yah," came Yumi's reply.

"So where did you find the crystals," Jeremie asked recovering from his recent act of stupidity.

"They just kinda appeared," Odd told them.

"What were you doing when it appeared?" Ulrich asked. "Talking" Odd said simply.

"About what?" Aelita pestered seeing the light blush fall across Sasha's cheeks.

Odd just put his hands around Sasha's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I was asking her to be my girlfriend if you must know," he said rather calmly.

"Oh that's wonderful," Aelita said with a smile on her face. "Yah that's great," Yumi piped up.

"Thanks" Sasha smiled at them.

"Does anybody but me feel like there has to be something wrong with this?" Ulrich asked then added, "I mean this is just too perfect. We got the data from the tower, we have a good grip on our powers, Odd and Sasha got together and received powers beyond what we have, and Xana didn't try to stop us once."

Yumi nodded "your right something is wrong with this." All the other agreed with Yumi and Ulrich.

_Somewhere in Lyoko_

_Xana woke up, you see he had just recovered from his most recent attack. "So they have gotten a hold of the crystals have they?" Xana muttered to himself. "Well I guess it's time to act" Xana laughed an evil laugh and activated 5 towers._

On Earth

The white puffy clouds that had been there a moment before were replaced my menacing purple ones. "Something tells me we spoke too soon." Odd held onto Sasha tighter as the winds started to pick up.

Sasha pricked her ears in the direction of the cliff face soon moving her eyes to the same spot.

"Guys you might want to see this" She pointed to a black blob that was making its way down the cliff face.

"Xana" Jeremy guessed correctly, "and he's here for me" Sasha said wiggling out of Odd's arms.

"This can't get any worse" Ulrich said as he materialized his katana. Then as if on cue it started to rain.

"Perfect" Ulrich muttered. "You had to say it didn't you?" Odd asked.

Sasha placed her hand on her wrist "I'm not going without a fight." "Good because I won't let you" Odd said placing his hand on his wrist. Yumi materialized her fans, "ok, on three attack, one… two… three!"

Sasha fired a line of arrows into the blob. They made dents but other than that they didn't seem to have any affect on it.

"It didn't work, and it's getting closer," Sasha backed up in surprise.

"Maybe this will work" Yumi threw her fans at the blob. The blob just absorbed them.

"This won't turn out well," Sasha wanted to back up but something was keeping her from moving.

The others didn't notice she wasn't behind them and ran till they reached the edge of the forest.

The blob was only inches from Sasha. Fighting to remove her feet from the invisible bond she called out to the one person that she knew for sure would hear her.

"Odd!" Odd turned around his eyes grew wide, "guys we forgot Sasha!" Not waiting for a reply he ran toward Sasha, who by this time was being slowly absorbed by the horrible black blob.

Digging her claws into the earth Sasha tried to pull herself from the monster but the earth was soft from the rain and wasn't proving helpful.

She was quickly losing the battle.

Odd who was followed closely by the others was horrified by the monsters ability to absorb anything that came to its path, particularly his newly acquired girlfriend.

"Help!" Sasha let out one final cry as she was completely consumed. Odd dove at the blob, but instead was greeted by fresh mud. Wiping the mud away from his face he looked around for the blob.

"Where'd it go?" Odd asked.

"Lyoko would be my best bet," Jeremie answered panting because he wasn't in the best of shape.

"I bet it took Sasha with him," Aelita said looking up at the now clear sky.

"That was definitely Xana," Yumi agreed.

"So let's go and get her," Ulrich materialized his overbike.

"Why didn't we use our vehicles before?" Yumi asked as she materialized her own.

"Who cares, Xana's got Sasha this isn't the time to be asking useless questions," Odd hurriedly materialized his overboard and jumped onto it.

"Yah we're coming," Jeremie replied jumped on Ulrich's overbike. He wasn't exactly keen on getting on an overboard anytime soon.

Aelita got on with Yumi feeling that with Odd in the situation he was in it might not be the best idea to ride with him.

**What did I tell you it was short but I have a big chapter coming up next so be happy about that. Now I suggest that you hit the little button that says go and review to my story because it might make me update the next chapter a little faster.**

**purpletail**

3


	11. Room of Fate

**A short chapter so be warned, and also be warned that this story is coming to a close. But I'm leaving it up to you if I make a sequel or not if you want a sequel just say so in your review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own code Lyoko moonscoop does**

Sasha stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

Her head was pounding, but remembering what had happened she wasn't that surprised.

Sasha tried to move her arms and legs. She quickly learned that she was bound to the wall by a familiar dark energy.

Her crystal she noticed was glowing brightly, but why she didn't know.

"Where am I?" She asked herself out loud.

She could figure out that she was in Lyoko, that much she knew, but she couldn't remember ever being in a room quite like this one before.

The walls were a crystal blue color. They looked almost like you could walk right through them. However, she knew from her current position that they weren't.

The room was big, and square. No doors or windows to the outside. "Figures, why would Xana leave me a door so I could just walk out?" She muttered to herself.

Scanning the room she noticed something, something she wondered why she didn't notice before. In the middle of the room was a big dark purple triangle with rounded edges that looked like someone had cut a curved piece out of the bottom. Kinda like the shape you would get if you cut a crescent moon in half horizontally.

It took a moment for Sasha to recognize the shape. It was the mark that was on her palm, her paw print kind of. The shape that showed up when she entered Lyoko in the tower to deactivate it.

After taking in the room it dawned on Sasha that Xana wanted her for something, and she had the feeling he wasn't inviting her for a tea party.

"What do you think of it, didn't know it was here did you, the room of fate?" A dark voice asked her. "Xana" Sasha picked out the voice right away.

"No need to be rude, it could only make things worse," as Xana spoke the bonds on Sasha tightened and started to spark with the dark energy causing her to yell out in protest. As she did the bonds relaxed.

"Now, isn't it better when you do as you're told?" Xana asked darkly. "Depends if the person who's telling you to do things is a crazed computer virus bent on world domination," Sasha snapped back.

"My, my we have a temper today" Xana said to her. "I'm being held prisoner in a virtual world, of course I'm annoyed," she pointed out grimly.

"Would it help if I brought your friends here? In fact here they come now," at this Sasha looked up.

Falling to the ground from the ceiling was Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. "Umm Jer this isn't the forest region," Yumi said looking around.

Upon no reply Yumi called out again, "Jer, Jer, where are you, where are we?"

"I don't think he can hear you," Sasha said. The voice startled the three mostly because Sasha was positioned behind them.

"Sasha!" Odd along with everybody else ran up to her. Sasha's tail swished side to side halfheartedly.

"Are you ok?" Odd asked seeing a small cut on one of her cat-like ears. "Fine, but I could use a way to get out of here," she indicated to the bonds holding her feet and hands.

"You weren't thinking of leaving me were you?" Xana asked.

"Xana," Odd spat.

Xana sparked one of Sasha's bonds indicating for her to keep her friend in line, she winced. "Be nice Odd," She told him.

Odd looked at her like she was crazy, "you got to be kidding me." Xana sparked Sasha again. "I'm serious Odd," she told him through gritted teeth.

"What an effect one girl can have on so many," Xana spoke softly. Sasha looked down to the floor. "Especially you Odd, by having her in control like this I have you both," Xana spoke in a dark tone.

"You aren't controlling me" Sasha snapped at him, her crystal started to glow brighter.

"Wanna bet?" Xana asked. He sent a hard surge of dark purple electricity through Sasha's bonds. The energy rippled on her skin as she screamed out in pain.

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd watched in horror.

"Stop!" Yumi screamed. "Xana she didn't do anything!" Yumi had, had enough. Strangely enough Xana stopped, but the attack rendered Sasha uncurious. Sasha's crystal glowed even brighter.

"Yumi do you think you'll get away with that?" Xana asked his voice strong. Yumi fell to the floor screaming. Purple electricity pulsed through her like it did Sasha only moments before.

"Leave them alone!" Ulrich screamed. "Quit picking on them," Odd added, his own crystal starting to glow.

"Ah, the annoying pest, and the samurai warrior. I can deal with you." Xana said.

Suddenly Yumi and Sasha disappeared.

"Yumi?" Ulrich called out. "Sasha where are you?" Odd tried desperately to reach her.

"See, I don't even need to control your body to control you, all I need is the key to your heart."

"Give them back," Odd demanded his crystal glowing ever brighter. "NOW!" A bright light burst from the crystal startling Odd and Ulrich. Then the mark in the middle of the room started to glow.

**Ok either the next chapter or the one after that will be the last one, just be warned. any way my dad is kicking me off the computer so I have to end this.**

**purpletail**


	12. Angel of the Key

**How long has it been since I updated this story… almost a month wow that's a long time. Actually one of the reasons that it took so long was that I lost the whole story cuz something happed to the file. I figured no problem I have it backed up on floppy disk, yah the floppy disk, it broke… great so I had to use a really old copy and rewrite part of the story, ok a lot of it. I'm just going to stop babbling and get to the story part.**

**Disclaimer: if this is fan fiction don't you think that just maybe I'm a fan and I don't own code lyoko**

The bright light coming form the middle of the room started to die down. As the light dimmed a figure could bee seen.

Ulrich and Odd could only see whoever it was from behind. The one thing they were sure of was that they had never seen her before.

The only thing they could tell for sure was that she had large light blue feathery angel wings. They could also make out a white halo above her pair of pale blue cat ears that stuck up above her long blond hair. Oh yah, she also had a pale blue tail. The color faded into white as it reached the tip.

"They don't recognize you?" Xana said obviously talking to the girl. "Why should they they've neither herd of nor seen this form," the girl responded keeping her back to the two boys.

Odd's ears pricked at her voice "Sasha?" he asked cautiously. She turned around at the mention of her name. She smiled at him her small canines glinting in the still fading light.

"You look different" Ulrich stated the obvious. "Really?" Sasha stretched her wings. "Didn't notice" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She wore a light blue t-shirt that faded into white as it reached its cut off right above Sasha's belly button. Her pants were white with sparkly dark blue swirly designs along the outside of her right leg. Her sneakers were white as well with dark blue stripes and ties. Her gloves still looked like Odd's except for the coloring. They were a light blue with darker blue cat stripes ending with pure white claws. Her blond hair still had its tell-tail blue strip and her eyes were still ice blue.

"It's really you," Odd acted like he couldn't believe it. "Yah," Sasha looked at him worriedly, "are you ok?" He smiled as if it finally clicked that it was her. "Peachy," he replied

"Where is Yumi?" Ulrich asked worried. Sasha's smile drooped, "not sure sorry, I'm not even one hundred percent sure how I got back here."

"I hate to break up this little reunion... ok not really" Xana spoke and then the room went dark. Odd's and Sasha's crystals gave off barely enough light for the three to see by.

"Spooky," Odd's voice echoed in the room. "It's just a cloaking device I've been here before," Sasha's voice rang out.

"Very good Sasha I'm surprised that you remember," Xana's voice echoed in the darkness. "But can you remember enough to save your friends?"

"I'm not sure if I know how to get us out of here but I do remember this," Sasha grabbed Odd's crystal snapping the chain that held it to his neck.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Each crystal had only one smooth side. "Purple and Blue must come together," she placed the two crystals side by side their straight sides touching.

A bright purple and blue light erupted from the crystals. When it died down she was carrying a three foot long shimmering crystal key. "Cool" Sasha ran her hand down the key. The key was large and looked kinda like one of those keyblades from 'Kingdom Hearts'. It was the largest key Ulrich and Odd had ever seen.

It had lost all of it's color, now a pure white. She held it from a large crystal handle. A smooth crystal pole supported the key part. The pole was engraved with swirly designs. The actual key part was made from bits of crystal poking out of the long pole.

Sasha swung it a couple of times to get the feel for it. "A large deadly key... interesting," Ulrich looked at it. Sasha smiled, "Now I can do some damage."

"Bravo you figured out part of the prophecy now lets see how well you do with it in battle," Xana spoke through the darkness.

"We can't fight in the dark like this," Odd satiated pointing out the obvious. "True," Sasha agreed then adding, "but we won't have to."

Holding her key parallel to the floor she thrust it into the ground. Several bright white shockwaves rippled over the floor. When they hit the walls they sent off a bright light illuminating the area.

"How awesome was that?" Sasha asked a big smile played on her lips. "Uh oh" Odd pointed behind Sasha. Sasha turned around to see s new type of creature breathing down her neck.

It was a large T-rex type thing. It stood even in height with Sasha. It was dark purple in color with lighter purple zig zag patters going down its back. Its black eyes were looking down at her. From its three toes on each foot came pitch black talons each rippling with purple electricity. Not only that but it had four from each of its fingers on it's scraggily arms. Its tail was long and covered in black spikes. On its long face was its Xana symbol. Right below the symbol was its mouth full of razor sharp black teeth.

On impulse Sasha struck it on its face with her key, hard. It wobbled a bit then fell over exploding into tiny fragments. "And look it brought friends" Ulrich pointed to the six more dinos that stood around the room.

Sasha sighed "let's get to work." "We each get two" Ulrich stated. "Thanks but I already knew that" Sasha replied.

"That was for Odd" Ulrich informed her. "Thanks.. hey!" Odd glared at Ulrich who just smiled. Sasha snickered but was brought back to reality when one of the dinos bit her tail. "Ouch!"

"Now you asked for it," Sasha swung her key striking it across the chest. It quickly rebounded swinging its tail at her feet. On impact Sasha lost balance falling over on to her back.

"Ahh!" She rolled over in time to avoid the dinos snapping jaws. Seeing it prepare itself for its next attack she brought her key up to block it. The dino was strong and was pushing hard against her key.

"Laser arrow!" Three of Odd's arrows imbedded itself into the dinos weak point. It wobbled a bit then fell to he ground soon exploding.

"Thanks," she smiled at Odd. Just then she noticed a dino ready to attack Odd from behind.

"Look out!" She tackled Odd to the ground moving him out of the dinos attack path.

Sasha moved off of Odd. Grabbing her key with both hands she jumped into the air.

Her wings now supported her. Hovering over the dino's snapping jaws amused by its anger over not being able to reach her.

"This is to easy," just as she spoke the words the dino shot a purple laser beam from its mouth. Sasha barely dodged it. "I knew I shouldn't have said that" she mumbled to herself.

'_I wonder what else this thing can do?'_ she thought looking down at her key. Just as she did the key changed. Everything below the handle changed. Where there was once the pole and key there was now a glistening crystal blade. "Awesome" Sasha diverted her attention to the dino that was preparing to fire.

Grasping the handle with both hands she drove it into the dinos open jaws. Realizing it missed the Xana mark she quickly went to withdraw the sword. She wasn't quick enough. Sasha was blasted in the stomach from one of the dinos laser beams.

She felt her fingers leave the handle of her blade as she was thrown across the room. Hitting the opposite was with great force.

Sasha rubbed her head with her hand. She had whacked it hard against the wall on impact. She opened her eyes to find a dino looking down at her with its beady black eyes.

It widened it mouth in preparation to fire. Sasha looked around for something to block it with but knew in the back of her mind there wasn't anything she could do.

She closed her wings around her in hopes that it would soften the blow. She waited but when the blast didn't come she opened her wings.

She opened them just in time to see Ulrich next to an exploded dino. "Thanks for that," she said to Ulrich. He nodded then bused himself with another dino.

Sasha looked around the room soon finding her sword. It was lying in the middle of the room.

'_The dino must have thrown it off'_ she thought. She got to her feet and jumped into the air her wings soon replacing her feet.

She noticed there were only two dinos left, and she could tell which one had suffered from her swords blow. It was the one Odd was tackling, the one with the large slash on its nose. _'I thought the wounds left the monster after the weapon left it.' _Sasha wondered.

She didn't think on it long. A second later she was picking up her blade and running over to Odd he had the disadvantage with the Xana symbol being in the place it was.

"Take that!" she sliced her blade down the dinos hindquarters. It obviously left a good amount of damage because it was enough for it to destroy the dino.

Sasha watched it explode. By this point she was breathing hard. She turned to see how Ulrich was faring only to see him deliver the final blow to the last dino.

Sasha let out a large breath, it was over. Well not the whole thing but that particular battle was.

"Come on we need to figure out how to get out of here before Xana sends more monsters." Sasha changed her blade back into her key. She looked up at Odd who was standing by her side.

She smiled as he slipped his hands around her waist and drew her close. "My angel," he joked kissing her on the cheek. "How original" she said to him her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok so how do we get out of here?" Ulrich asked snapping the two out of there own little world.

Sasha freed herself from Odd's grasp. "I'm not sure but I know that I've been here before and that I came here on my own free will" She stepped into the middle of the symbol.

Just then her key started to pull her until it was pointed down toward the exact center point of Sasha's paw print. It jammed itself down into the seemingly solid floor. A bright light erupted from the key whiting out the room for a brief moment.

When Sasha could open her eyes again she looked around. The walls had six doors along them, they were each labeled. "Forest region, Polar Region, Desert Region, Mountain Region, Carthage, Carthage's Core." she read the labels clearly.

"They seem to be like portal doors" Ulrich observed. "Yah they are" Sasha ran her fingers over the silver plate that read Carthage's Core.

"Well which one should we take... and how do we open it?" Odd asked noting that the big wooden doors had no handles or any other device that you would normal use for opening doors.

Sasha pondered this for a moment looking around the room for some inspiration. She then looked down to what she was holding in her hand. _'Keys open doors, so why not this one.'_

"I think I have the answer" she held the key up to the door that read Carthage's Core. It started to glow and soon the door swung open.

The open door raveled a flowing data stream. "Well I think we just step into the data stream," Sasha stated simply.

"You think?" Ulrich didn't seem enthused about the idea. "You got a better idea, like stay here never see Yumi again and eventually get eaten alive by dinos?" Sasha asked putting her hands on her hips for extra measure. "On second thought your idea works too," Ulrich deiced her idea was better.

"Some how I thought so," She smiled at him. "I'll go first" Odd offered. Sasha shook her head, "no I'll go." Odd looked at her "you sure?" "Yah it was my idea besides I'd rather get it over with" Sasha stepped up to where the floor ended. Sasha turned around and smiled at the others "see you on the other side." She then turned around and jumped off the edge.

**Be happy I actual wrote a half decent action scene this time because believe me I can write some pretty bad ones. Anyway read and review like the good readers you are because the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

**purpletail**


	13. Data Box

1**Yay! You guys reached 5 reviews when even Fire and Ice didn't and that one is my most popular story. So here is your reward the next chapter and bonus I happened to come across this idea that would extend the story** **I'm not sure how many chapters yet because I'm still fine tuning the idea so sorry if this and the next couple of chapters are a little bumpy as far a plot line goes.**

**Disclaimer: I was walking down the street when I happened to see a sign that said Code Lyoko was for sale so I ran inside and bought it, then my teacher hit my hand with a ruler and I woke up form my daydream so sadly I don't own Code Lyoko (just so you know my teachers don't really hit us with rulers... though I'm sure they have wanted to smack some kids at times)**

Sasha tumbled out of the door. "Ouch that hurt" she rubbed her tail which had been forced into a position that it wasn't meant to be in. She looked around.

"This can't be right," her voice echoed in the empty room. This wasn't the core. She had been to the core many times and this for sure wasn't it.

It was a big room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made from data streams. Wondering if they were solid she stomped her foot down a couple of times, yep it was solid.

"Hello?" Sasha cried out into the empty room hoping for a response. She didn't receive one.

Sasha gripped the handle of her key tightly. "Xana where am I?" She knew Xana was listening; he was the one who had brought her here.

"All alone again are we?" Xana's dark voice rang out unpleasantly.

"Where am I and where are my friends?" Sasha demanded changing her key into her blade. "I won't attack you with monsters here my dear so you can relax and put that blade of yours away" Xana said rather calmly.

"Hey, why not?" Sasha knew he normally would have just sent a herd of monsters knowing that she was already weak from her encounter with the dinos. "They would be able to keep their form. You won't be able to keep your form for much longer either as a matter of fact." Xana seemed pleased with himself.

"Why what's going on?" Sasha didn't change her blade back into her key for the simple reason that she didn't trust Xana. "This room is more or less a data box and all the data that fills it gets infected with a virus.

"The only way to get rid if the virus is to leave the box. If you can't figure out how to get out the virus will slowly take over your body. Eventually your virtual form won't be able to take any more of the viruses affects and it will implode." Xana laughed evilly.

"You can't get out of here I made it nearly impossible. So really why don't you just give up? Make it easy on yourself and hand yourself over to me. I promise I'll make the code extraction utterly painless." Xana's voice was as happy sounding as an evil voice can sound. Sasha stood her ground.

"You've been out witted. All of your friends are either not on Lyoko or in the core so you have no help you are all alone." Sasha dropped to her knees her wings drooping along with her ears. It seemed as though Xana was right.

"That's right just give up nobody can hear you, and nobody knows where you are." Xana's voice was cold.

Sasha stood up her grip on her blade tightened. "No," she said simply. "If you think I'll just give in then you are sadly mistaking," Sasha's voice was filled with determination.

If Xana had a face he would be smiling evilly right now. "Good, I like it when my prey fights back," Xana's voice died out on the last part.

"Xana," Sasha called out. No reply.

Sasha turned her blade back into her key and sat down resting her back along one of the walls. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She looked around the room, no means of escape just as Xana had said. She sighed and started to turn over her key in her hands.

As she did she noticed an engraving on the key. Wondering why she hadn't seen it before she read it. 'Keys can open new doors even in the darkest of situations.' "Except when there isn't any door," Sasha mumbled to herself.

Just then a painful zap ran up her leg. Sasha yelped and looked down at her leg. The data was all fuzzy looking, like it was being torn apart slowly.

"Stupid virus," she muttered. "I wish I could just heal it," she said to herself out loud. She hit herself on the forehead "duh, I can."

Placing her hand on her disappearing leg they started to glow blue. The glow died down but the leg was still disappearing. She got up to see if she could walk on it, yep. "Ok, so it isn't useless just fading," she told herself.

'_How to get out of this'_ she looked around again desperately trying to find a glitch in Xana's plan. "It's flawless not a piece of data out of place." She said sourly.

Feeling down hearted she started to turn the key over in her hands again. After a moment of thinking she stopped and reorganized her thoughts.

'_Ok what do we have? Me, my key, and a large empty room. What do we know about each? I don't really remember all that much about my key except that it's really powerful. The empty room is just that, empty no use there.' _

"Why couldn't you open something like a time gate or become a big map or a plan creator, you can't even open a tiny teleport hole or something. Nope all you do is crate doors." Sasha complained looking down at her key. Then an idea hit Sasha. "You can create doors."

"Ok but how?" She looked around the room. "Maybe I can try to do things like I did in the other room." Hoping it would work she walked to what she thought would be the center of the room.

Nothing. Sasha's tail started slashing irritably at the air.

"This isn't working" She said frustrated. She was going to be stuck here, Xana was going to get his code.

She was failing in her job to keep it safe for the worlds sake, more importantly she was failing her friends, she was failing Odd. Everyone would suffer because of her mistake.

Why did she have to be the princess of Lyoko anyway? She didn't want to be anymore all she wanted was a normal life. She laughed at the idea, a normal life. Then she though of how dreadfully boring that would be.

No Lyoko, no saving the world, and no knowing all of Sissy's plans before they happened and being able to foil them. Nope, if it weren't for this situation that she was in she would be loving life right now. But she wasn't, she was stuck in a big data box being slowly infected by a virus and was soon to be destroyed.

She sat down watching the data stream below her. Laying her key to the side she racked her brain for ideas. She lay down to look at the data that streamed over her trapping her in this stupid box.

"I wish I had a map I don't even know where in Lyoko I am," She spoke allowed just to hear her own voice. She sighed for what seemed like the one thousandth time that day.

"God!" Sasha bolted upright and grabbed her arm. It had been infected by the data ripping virus. The data became the same fuzzy appearance as the leg. "I need to get out of here," you could tell just by her voice that she was starting to lose hope. Sasha got up and started to pace.

Moments later she was brought back from her thoughts by a searing pain. "Not again," Sasha moaned. She looked down at her other leg and sighed. She wasn't as fazed by the virus as she would have been a minute ago. She did notice that the virus was starting to take control more quickly than earlier.

Just then something caught her eye, a Xana symbol was floating among the data stream.

She started to watch it as it moved across the floor. Careful not to lose trace of the small symbol she reached out and grabbed her key. She quickly transformed it into her crystal blade.

Then for the fourth time that day she felt a familiar searing pain only this time rippled across her arm. She looked down at the arm. Sure enough her arm had taken on the tell-tale fuzzy appearance.

Gripping the handle tightly she aimed for the center of the symbol. "Please let this work," She whispered before stabbing the symbol.

After stabbing it Sasha looked around. The data has stopped moving but other than that there seemed to be no difference. She cursed under her breath. Then the room started to shake.

Sasha fell backwards landing on her but. When she fell she dropped her blade and it skidded a couple of feet from her. Getting down on all fours she started to make her way to her blade. This was quite difficult for the shaking had grown worse.

"Oh shoot," the ground below her started to crack. Knowing she didn't have a lot of time she jumped for her blade. She grabbed it just as the ground below her gave way.

Sasha tumbled into the darkness below her. As she fell she could feel the virus leave her system. Her legs and arms felt much better and she could tell even in the darkness that the fuzzy appearance was no more.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Even if she didn't know where she would end up when she hit solid ground she knew that she was one step closer to the core. She could feel it.

**Let's see if you can pull it off again! Just review like you did last time and I'll make sure to update this story before any of my others.**

**purpletail**


	14. Caged

**I was supposed to update this yesterday but I was to lazy so here it is sorry if it stinks but I'm still working on this idea so yah sorry**

**Disclaimer: guess what… I don't own Code: Lyoko**

Sasha collided with the ground with a hard thunk. She had landed on her side. Opening her eyes slightly she groaned. The landing wasn't exactly pleasurable. She pushed herself up into a sitting position her legs crossed and her tail lying by her side.

Shaking the impact from her system she looked around for her key. Hearing a clunk from somewhere behind her she turned around. Her key was lying behind her. Smiling she picked it up.

She examined her surroundings for the first time. It was then that she realized that she was close to falling of a cliff.

Sasha was glad that she hadn't fallen off when she landed. Sighing she looked around some more.

She looked like she was at the base of a gigantic pyramid made of big blue boxes. At the top was a wooden door.

When she was done looking up she looked down. She still didn't know if there was a digital sea below her or if when you fell you just fell forever. She wasn't exactly keen to find out.

"Ok so I'll just get to the top, easy enough." Sasha stretched her wings and kicked off the ground. She quickly fell down on her butt. "What the," Sasha realized that she couldn't fly.

"Of course you can't fly that would make it only to easy" Xana had apparently come with her. "Any other thing I should look out for?" Sasha asked Xana. "Why would I tell you? That would ruin all the surprises, but I will tell you that the door leads you out of this trap." Xana sounded pleased with himself.

Sasha rolled her eyes and jumped to grab the edge of the nearest block. Grasping the edge she pulled herself up. "One down only a million to go" Sasha looked up.

Sasha took a deep breath and threw her key up and onto the next big blue cube. She was soon pulling herself up and onto the block. When she was all the way up onto the block she hear an explosion from behind her.

She turned around to see that the block she had just left had exploded leaving her looking down into a big black abyss.

It was then that she felt hot moist breath on her neck. Sasha gripped her key and slowly turned around.

"Dino" Sasha instinctively smacked the dino on the side of the head. Getting to her feet she realized that she had missed the mark. The dino stumbled a bit and shook his head. It then opened its mouth to shoot at Sasha.

Sasha jumped to the side landing on her stomach. She changed her key into her blade and stabbed it onto the dinos foot which was within her reach.

The dino let out a screech and shot at Sasha again. Sasha rolled over just in time to dodge the shot. Standing up she jammed her blade through the bottom of the dinos jaw. The blade went all the way through the jaw and pierced the Xana mark on its forehead. The dino screeched and then exploded.

Sasha looked up to find her next block. She noticed that this one was moving in between this block and the next. Realizing she would have to jump for it she stood at the edge trying to ignore the abyss below her. She gripped her blade in one hand tightly.

Taking a deep breath she jumped for the block as it came within range. Her fingertips managed to grab the edge. Sasha to her horror realized that her hand was slipping. She knew that she had to do something before she slipped.

Her heart by now was beating 10 times as fast as it should have been. Mustering up all the strength that she could she try to pull herself up.

Try being the main word, her fingers slipped and she started to fall. In a desperate attempt to save herself she sunk her claws into the smooth surface of the cube. To her surprise her claws stuck and she stopped falling.

Knowing that holding on to her blade wasn't helping her get to the top of the cube she managed to get it on top of the cube.

Sasha who now had both hand's free started to claw her way up to the top of the cube. A few moments later she pulled herself over the edge of the floating block. Panting she sat on the top of the cube. "I am never going rock climbing again," she promised herself.

Sasha looked around, "ok what's next?" She then spotted where she would jump off the block. This one would be easy all she had to do was jump off at the right time.

Gripping her blade she waited until she was close enough to jump. When she was she jumped.

Sasha smiled as she landed perfectly in the center of the block. "Easy" she told herself.

She looked around yet again for her next destination. "I'm getting tired of this" she groaned as she heaved herself up on to the block that was to her right.

"Xana you must be running out of ideas," Sasha declared. "This is getting to easy," she smiled at herself as she pulled herself up onto the next block.

As she pulled herself up onto another block Xana spoke. "Oh Sasha I haven't run out of ideas yet." His voice sounded pleased as if she had done something to make him happy.

Then a sound came from above her. It sounded like chains rattling. Sasha looked up. A barred cage was coming down on top of her.

"Shoot," she looked around for an escape. As soon as she spotted the next block the top came down on her inches in front of her nose. Soon below her feet a solid black platform appeared trapping her in a big barred box.

Sasha picked up her blade and whacked the bars as hard as she could. Just as she expected not a scratch was left.

"What do you plan to do trap me here and wait till I die of old age?" Sasha asked sarcastically. "No my little mouse you will serve as bate," Xana told her.

"Umm if you haven't noticed I 'm a cat, not a mouse" Sasha corrected. "Ah, but to me you are a mouse. A mouse that has run her maze just the way I wanted her to," Xana's voice sent a shiver down her spine. He had something planed for her and she didn't want to know what it was.

Sasha figuring that she would just have to wait and see what was going to happen to her before she did any thing about getting out of this cage. The cage was raised up into the ceiling and consumed by darkness.

Sasha's blade gave of a little light but she couldn't tell where she was exactly. Getting tiered of standing she sat down with her back against the bars.

With Ulrich and Odd

"I wonder where Sasha is" Odd asked. He had been pacing around the core for quite a while now.

The core was very similar to the room that the two had just left. It was a big blue room. The only difference was that the symbol in the middle if the room was missing and had been replaced by a big metal cylinder with a key hole n it. Inscribed above the key hole was a prophecy. The one Jeremie had found earlier.

Ulrich looked up from his place against the wall. "If I knew we wouldn't be sitting here waiting for something to happen." Ulrich replied.

"Looking for someone?" Xana asked. "What did you do with Sasha?" Odd snapped. "Wouldn't you like to know," Xana taunted. "I'm not about to tell you but I can show you," Xana added.

A big interface appeared on the wall just above Ulrich's head. Then as if a live film was playing it showed Sasha in her most recent predicament.

She wasn't hurt she just looked bored. "I wish I had my mp3 player," Sasha said completely oblivious to her viewers. She sighed and started to thump her tail on the floor.

Even if Sasha wasn't in a life threatening position at the moment it still ticked Odd off to see her caged like that. Then the interface disappeared. "If you want her back so badly why don't you go get her?" Xana asked mostly toward Odd.

"Then we will" Ulrich replied standing up. "Good" Xana sounded pleased, which normally wasn't a good thing. "Ok now just one question Ulrich" Odd said turning to Ulrich. "Yah?" Ulrich asked. "How do we find her?" Odd pointed out.

As if on cue a door appeared in front them labeled 'To Sasha.' "Ok well I guess that's a good place to start" Odd started to walk toward the door.

"That door has trap written all over it," Ulrich pointed out. Odd sighed "unless you have a better way of getting us out of this room I suggest that we use the door." Odd told him flatly. "Alright we'll use the door," Ulrich opened the door.

"Who's going first?" Ulrich asked as he looked down into the familiar data stream. "I'll go," Odd said as he jumped off the edge. Ulrich soon followed suit.

**Ok I'm not exactly in a talkative mood so just review and I'll update**

**purpletail**


	15. Silver Door

**I am now called purpletail as I have earned enough favs to be given my warrior name –sniff- you guys are the best.**

**I wish I could say that I have an excuse for it being so long since I updated and thankfully I kinda do I couldn't get this so that is sounded at least halfway descent and I finally got it that way this afternoon and here it is. So I have nothing else to say so I'll stop typing this note so that you can reach the good stuffs faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own Sasha… and her key… and the plot… and the sequel when it comes **

"No!" Sasha jumped out of the way of the dark chain. Flicking her tail in annoyance she ducked to avoid another.

"Hold still will you," Xana barked his order at the young girl. "Are you crazy?" Sasha asked as she leaped to the side to avoid another one of Xana's living chains.

The chain smacked in to the bar and recoiled. Looking around as if it had eyes it spotted Sasha panting in the corner.

It was one of the four chains trying to grab Sasha. Sasha didn't know why the chains were bent on winding themselves around her but she had a pretty good idea that it wasn't going to end well for her.

Sasha jumped out of the way of another chain as it struck out at her much like a snake would.

Sasha took out her blade and lashed at one of the dark chains as it attempted to grab her around her middle. The blade sliced the chain in half. It shook itself and retreated out of the cage enclosure.

Satisfied with the discovery she looked around to see a chain trying to sneak up behind her. Jumping at it she cut it clean through. A piece of chain was left on the floor as the end that was coming from the darkness around her she diverted her attention to one of the two chains that was now after her.

Sasha jumped out of its way. Moments later she heard it clash with the metal bar that had been behind her only second before.

Just as she landed she yelped as she was sent crashing to the ground. A chain had been waiting for her to jump out of the others way and into its path.

When she fell her blade skidded just out of her reach. "Drat," she mumbled as she struggled to grab her blade once more.

Sasha felt it coil around her ankle and fasten itself with dark energy. She grabbed the blade with her fingertips as she felt the only remaining chain wind itself around her upper arm restricting her movements so she couldn't chop herself free.

"Crud," Sasha huffed as she felt the chains tug at her limbs and begin to drag her across the cold metal floor.

As she was dragged across the floor she grabbed on of the pieces of chain that had been severed from its body if you could even call it that. Threading it through the handle of her blade with much difficulty she tied it around her was so that she couldn't lose it where ever she was being taken. Her tail the only thing from keeping it from falling off.

As soon as she was done Sasha was fazed through the bars of her cage and dragged down into the darkness.

**With Ulrich and Odd**

"Ulrich get off me!" Odd yelled. In the landing Odd had tripped and fallen then when Ulrich landed Odd was still in the way causing Ulrich to collapse on top of his feline friend.

Ulrich lifted himself off of Odd. "Ouch I think I sprained my tail," Odd was holding his tail in his paws and it was stuck in what looked like a very uncomfortable angle.

"Come on we need to find her before Xana does something to her... again," Ulrich said as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Yah I know... where are we?" Odd was looking down into a huge black abyss. Odd then looked up to across the big blue room. Across the abyss was another ledge like the one they were standing on only this one had a door on the other side of it.

"How do we get across?" Ulrich asked. The gap was impossible to jump because of its missive size. "Beats me," Odd replied.

Just as Odd spoke the ground began to shake. The shaking brought Odd and Ulrich to their knees.

"What's happening?" Odd asked rather shakily. "I'm not sure but hold on," Ulrich replied as he dug his katana into he ground to steady himself. Odd gripped the ground with his claws to try and do the same.

Then just as suddenly as it came it stopped. Odd looked up from the ground which he had grown accustom to looking at during the quake. The room had shifted.

Not much had, but enough had to make it possible to cross if they tried hard enough.

The ledge that they had been standing on wasn't there anymore. It had broken into square shaped pillars and scattered across the gap. Now if they jumped from one to the other it would be possible to cross.

Then Odd noticed that Ulrich wasn't on the square with him. Odd looked around but found that he couldn't see his friend anywhere in the room.

"Odd, down hear," came a rather frustrated voice. Odd recognized it as Ulrich's. Odd looked down. There was Ulrich holding on to the edge with an annoyed look on is face.

"Would you like some help there buddy?" Odd asked sarcastically. "Odd just get me up from here." Ulrich demanded not in the mood to joke about this.

Odd smiled and grabbed his friends wrists to pull him up. With a big heave Odd pulled Ulrich up and over the edge.

"Thanks," Ulrich panted from the floor. "No problem and besides Yumi would have my head if I just let you fall like that," Odd quipped. Ulrich glared at Odd who just grinned very pleased with himself.

"Anyway we better get moving," Ulrich picked himself off the ground and got to his feet. "Yah," Odd agreed as he too got up of the floor.

"XANA YOU NO GOOD VIRUS LET ME GO!" The screech came from the right side of the guys.

"Sasha?" Odd questioned upon hearing the voice. "Yah it is look," Ulrich pointed in the direction of a girl who was hanging from the ceiling a few yards from them.

She had cuffs made of dark energy around her wrists which were attached to iron chains that hung from the ceiling.

Odd recognized Sasha at once, and from the looks of it she wasn't in a good mood.

"Sasha are you ok?" Odd called out. "Do I look ok?" She half snapped at him. "I meant are you hurt," Odd explained. "No, but if these cuffs were gone and my feet were on solid ground I'd be a lot better off." Her voice softened a bit.

"We'll get you down don't worry," Ulrich promised. "How do you plan to do that exactly?" Sasha asked coolly. "I'll let you know when I figure that out," Ulrich responded. Sasha rolled her eyes at this.

"Hey at least we're trying," Odd pointed out when he caught her rolling her eyes at them. "Well it's kinda obvious that all you need to do is cut me down from here." Sasha stated flatly.

"My katana won't cut through those chains," Ulrich told her. "Who said anything about using your weapon?" Sasha asked him. "Well I just assumed since you can't reach yours," he explained. This was true; her key was still out of reach.

"Well if you can manage to get over here you might be able to use mine and break these things I know it's strong enough." Sasha explained.

"Alright how do we get to you?" Odd asked. "Jump from platform to platform I'm being held right above one after all." Sasha pointed out bluntly.

Odd and Ulrich nodded it looked easy enough. The two jumped from one pillar to the other.

"This is too easy," Ulrich observed as he landed on another platform. "I know but right now I'm not really complaining," Odd responded as he landed on the platform closest to Sasha not counting the one she was being held over.

With two more hops Odd was standing on the platform under Sasha. Ulrich soon followed.

Letting her tail fall limp the chain slid from her waist and onto the floor. Ulrich went to pick it up bur Sasha stopped him, "no let Odd do it, it was formed from his and mine crystals after all." Ulrich nodded and Odd bent down to pick up the key.

"It's light," he observed. "You didn't think it would be heavy did you?" Ulrich asked before Sasha could.

Odd ran it though his paws for a moment in some kind of a trance. "Well are you going to stand there or cut me down?" Sasha asked irritably. Odd didn't seem to hear her.

"Hello Odd?" Ulrich waved his hand in front of Odd's face. Odd snapped out of it and looked up at Sasha wordlessly.

Jumping up Odd sliced clean through one of the restraints. Sasha yelped as her right side of her body shifted unexpectedly.

"Wow can I keep it?" Odd asked liking the key. "No it's mine I have no other weapon remember, now kindly cut the other one." Sasha asked from her uncomfortable position.

"Right," Odd jumped up and cut the other one. With a yelp Sasha fell right into Ulrich's arms.

"Why thank you Ulrich," Sasha said flirtatiously. Ulrich blushed like mad. "You're welcome," he murmured softly.

Odd cleared his throat, and tapped his foot in annoyance. Sasha turned to face which was hard because her wings kept getting in the way and Ulrich was still holding her bridal style.

"I was just joking relax," Sasha huffed. Ulrich put her down and Sasha flexed her wings. Beating them a few times so that her feet left the ground she noted that she could fly.

"I should be able to bring you guys to that door over there one by one, who wants to go first?" Sasha asked looking at the two boys standing in front of her.

Odd looked over to Ulrich as if asking him to decide. "Odd can go first," Ulrich said after a few moments of silence. He didn't exactly want to agitate Odd anymore by offering to go first.

Sasha turned to Odd and smiled, "ok then come on, and hold the key for me so I don't drop it." Odd walked over to Sasha. "Hold around my neck with one arm and the key with another," she instructed. Odd put his right arm around his girlfriends' neck.

Sasha then wondered if it was possible to do this, Odd was a tad taller than her and probably weighed more as well. Shaking the thought from her mind she took a hold of Odd and kicked off of the ground.

Sasha could feel Odd's grip tighten as she lifted them both over the dark pit. The flight didn't last long for they were already most of the way across. As soon as Sasha's feet touched down on the ground she released her grip around Odd's middle.

Odd followed suit and let go of Sasha's neck. "I have to get Ulrich now," Sasha replied stretching her wings to take off again.

"Why were you flirting with Ulrich?" Odd questioned as Sasha was about to take off to retrieve the stranded friend.

Sasha who had her back turned to him as he asked this turned around to face him. "What are you worried about he's just my friend nothing more. Plus he's padding after Yumi, you said yourself that he's liked her for ages." Sasha pointed out walking over to him and laying her arms around his neck in a flirtatious manner.

"Don't you trust me?" Sasha asked. Odd looked down at the girl who was currently giving him puppy eyes. Having a certain weak spot for the cute look he lightly placed his lips on hers. After a couple of seconds he broke the kiss, "yes I do I was just making sure."

Sasha smiled and removed her arms from his neck, Odd loved that smile. "Good, now will you allow me to fetch Ulrich?" She asked. Odd nodded.

With two beats of her feathery wings Sasha was in the air again... if you could even call it air.

Sasha landed lightly on the platform facing Ulrich. "Ok, now place your hands around my neck we don't need you falling into the abyss not to mention Yumi would beat me to a pulp for dropping you."

Ulrich merely nodded a response and gingerly placed his arms around her neck very much aware at how close this brought him to her face. "You seem antsy Ulrich, if I put you on edge earlier I was just playing around I would never pad after you. I'm happy with Odd don't forget." Sasha said calmly as she gripped his middle.

"Right, I know," Ulrich replied though Sasha could tell from his tone of voice that he still wasn't comfortable. Dismissing it she kicked off the ground. Ulrich reacted to this by gripping her twice as hard as he had been seconds ago.

"Loosen the grip please it's making it harder to fly," Sasha barely managed to instruct. Ulrich obeyed much to Sasha's pleasure.

As she landed on the platform that Odd was standing on Ulrich let go quickly. "Are you afraid of heights?" Sasha asked as she rubbed her neck which had become sore from Ulrich's grip. "Yah sorry," Ulrich responded meekly.

Odd walked over to the two teens, "here this is yours." Odd held out her key. Sasha smiled, "thanks," she said and grabbed the handle of the key.

As she and Odd both held onto the handle a light emitted from it. Ulrich shielded his eyes from the light but it didn't seem to bother Sasha or Odd. When the light died down they looked around the room.

It seemed as if nothing had changed. "What was that for?" Ulrich asked. "Not su... hey look at that," Odd stated pointing to a shimmering silver door next to the wooden one.

"Well I trust that door more than the Xana created one," Sasha stated as she reached out to touch the handle. As she did it glowed with a soft blue light and a matching sliver label appeared above the door.

'_Core Room'_ it read in fancy curvy lettering. "It's like it knew where you wanted to go," Ulrich stated as him and Odd came closer.

Not responding Sasha yanked open the door. A swirl of purple and blue light erupted from it.

"Well see you on the other side," Sasha said flatly as she jumped into the doorway her key in hand.

"She didn't even wait for us to agree hat this was a good idea." Ulrich pointed out. "Well I trust this more than Xana," Odd stated as he stepped into the light. Ulrich sighed and seeing nothing better to do dived into the light.

When the three were through the door it closed and disappeared the only thing it left was a very annoyed Xana. _'This wasn't supposed to happen,'_ he thought angrily to himself. This wouldn't end well for him, not well at all.

**Ha another cliffy! I'm sad to report that I only have two chapters left maybe three if the next one gets to be to long for one chapter or I get a sudden idea that'll work with the plot. If you have one please feel free to tell me can't guarantee that I'll use it though because I want to get this story done before school start when my writing time will be drastically cut down. So I'll leave you with a poll that I would be happy if you answered on your way out in the review.**

**Poll:**

**What other stories of mine do you read?**

**Fire and Ice**

**Code: Warriors **

**Mystic Powers**

**I'm just curious about who reads what though I have a pretty good idea from the people who constantly review to most of my fics who reads what but I figured I'd ask anyway.**

**Purpletail **


	16. Last Battle

**There is going to be only one more chapter left but there will be a sequel but not for a while I'm trying to work on the stories that I've already got going especially with school starting on the 8th. **

**Disclaimer: I own Sasha and my plot that's it**

Sasha landed on her feet her shoes making a light 'thump' sound against the floor that echoed throughout the room. Moments later Odd landed cat like to her right.

"Ulrich coming?" Sasha asked. Straightening up Odd nodded "I think s.." Odd was interrupted buy Ulrich crashing into the floor.

"Ok, I really don't want to have to do that again," he commented pushing himself off the floor. Sasha giggled, "you just need a bit more practice."

"Hey we made it," Odd was the first to notice that they were in the core room. "Xana is on his last strings," Sasha said happily as she looked around the room. Then she spotted it, a horizontal cylinder being supported by blue light alone.

Sasha walked as if she was in a trace over to it. Her footsteps echoed eerily as she walked. Odd and Ulrich just watched her from where they stood.

Sasha stopped in front of it resting her hand in the glowing blue cylinder. Now moving form their spot Odd and Ulrich walked over to Sasha stopping just being her so that they could see the cylinder.

It was glowing in blue and had an inscription on it. Below the inscription was two had prints and between the hand prints a giant key hole.

"Blue and purple will unite to unlock the cores secrets but only when they become one will it open," Sasha said in a barely addable whisper.

"You think this is it? My little angel this is just the beginning of the end." Xana's dark voice filled the chamber.

The room was filled with a smoke. "You already tried this remember?" Sasha stated wearily.

Raising her key with both hands she slammed it into the ground. A wave of light erupted from it ripping across the blue floor casting the darkness away.

"This doesn't look like very good odds," Ulrich commented. The room had been filled with what looked like 20 dinos all poised for attack.

"Well, let's get this over with," Sasha sighed as she transformed her key into her blade. "Bet I can get more than you guys," Odd said as he placed his hand on his wrist.

"You're on," Sasha said as she ran toward the nearest Dino. At the first hint of movement the dinos leapt into action. Sasha jumped into the air and just avoided one dino's snapping jaws.

Performing a front flip in the air Sasha jammed her blade into the dino's weak point. It grunted and burst into pieces just as Sasha landed perfectly on the floor. "One down, lots more to go," she mumbled to herself.

"Watch out behind you!" Ulrich called out to Sasha. Sasha wheeled around and slashed the dino across the face before it could finish charging and shoot.

Like the one before it, this one exploded into pieces revealing another one poised to attack.

Sasha was about to attack it when she was hit from behind. Crashing to the floor on her stomach Sasha was forced to let go of her blade for what seemed like the 30th time that day. It skidded across the floor out of her reach.

Rolling onto her back Sasha observed about 5 dinos surrounding her. All of them were charging for an attack.

"Laser arrow!" Two dinos wobbled and fell over leaving the others to launch their attack. Odd landed next to Sasha, "hold on" he said calmly as he helped her up.

The three remaining dinos fired. Two of the dinos missed but one hit its mark. Sasha winced in pain as the laser came in contact with her lower back the force of the impact wrenching her out of Odd's grasp and making her fall down on her stomach again and skid across the floor.

Luckily it was toward her blade. Picking it up Sasha heaved herself wearily to her feet. Running at the dino on the left she smashed her blade into it's Xana mark. It exploded along with the two next to it.

Sasha looked over to see both Odd and Ulrich where the dinos once stood. "I think I'm winning," she smirked as she launched herself into the air.

Turning her backs to her two comrades the only thing that made her sure that the two were still there was the occasional 'laser arrow!' Or 'impact!'

Spotting her next clump of victims she headed toward a group of snapping dinos. Letting her blade fall a bit lower than her feet she dragged it through the air and across three dino's Xana marks. However before the third dino explode it grabbed her tail and pulled her to the ground.

Landing with a yelp Sasha looked up from her position on her back to see five more charging dino's. Sasha's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way as fast as she could.

When Sasha made her dive for protection she slid under a dino. Thinking quick she jabbed her blade into its stomach as hard as she could. She was amazed to see it explode.

'_That shouldn't have happened'_ she thought. Then it dawned on her as she jumped out of the way of a dinos attack. 'The others must have aimed for me and hit it instead.' Sasha reasoned.

Running toward the nearest dino she jumped onto its back. It roared with anger at it's lack of ability to reach her. It started to thrash wildly in attempt to thrown the girl from it's back. But Sasha dug her claws into its thick hide and held fast.

In one swift movement she lifted her blade and smashed it into its Xana mark. It wobbled as Sasha attempted to jump off of it making her dismout a little off. Then a she was about to land on the floor she was caught by the explosion.

It threw her head first into a wall. After the impact she landed in a heap on the floor unconscious.

"Where did Sasha go?" Ulrich called as he slammed his katana into a dino's face face. Landing on the ground he noticed that only two dino's were gone. He was glad for he imagined that all of them were running low on life points.

"Not sure, I'll take this one and you take that one," Odd instructed as he jumped out of the way of a dino's laser blast. Ulrich called out to his friend, "ok."

Turning to his dino he stared into its dark eyes. The dino responded to the silent challenge by opening it's mouth showing all it's razor sharp teeth and starting to charge up.

"Super sprint," Ulrich muttered to himself. In a split second he was racing toward it with abnormal speed. It stared at Ulrich surprised at his sudden burst of speed.

That split second was all Ulrich needed to slam his sword into it's forehead right between it's eyes. "Impact," Ulrich called as he wrenched out his katana. Ulrich landed perfectly in front of the dino in time to see it explode.

"Sasha!" Odd cried. Ulrich whipped around to see Odd running toward an apparently unconscious Sasha.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked panting because of all the dinos he had to fight off.

Odd came to a stop at Sasha's side. Yep, she was knocked unconscious though they weren't entirely sure how she got that way. Her key was a lying few inches away from her limp outstretched fingers.

"She's just knocked out she'll be fine if we can just wake her up." Ulrich commented as he came up behind Odd.

Odd knelt down and picked up the girl and pulled her into his lap. "Come on you have to wake up we can't to this without you," Odd begged quietly. Nothing happened.

Ulrich sighed, "how are we going to wake her up we need her to unlock it and I'm not certain but I don't think the hand print scanner thing will accept hers if she's unconscious," Ulrich commented as he picked up her key. "Wow this thing is light," he said mostly to himself.

When Ulrich didn't receive a response he looked back over to his friend. Odd was still sitting there holding Sasha as if he was afraid that she would disappear before his eyes, then again, anything was possible in Lyoko.

Ulrich watched Odd brush a few strands of hair away from her face. "Come on wake up," he begged almost silently. "Please Sasha, we need you, I need you," Odd begged just as quietly as before.

As if he had spoken some kind of magic words a light engulfed Sasha. Ulrich and Odd just stared as the shimmering light died down. At first it didn't seem as if it had left any affect. Then her eyelids fluttered open.

Before she could say or do anything Odd pulled her up into an embrace. "You're ok," he said happily.

Sasha lightly pulled away from his grasp, "yah I'm fine, but if you haven't forgotten we have some unfinished business." Sasha stated.

Getting to her feet she looked around for something. Ulrich realizing what she must be looking for held out her key. "Oh thanks," she said as if she was distracted.

She then walked over to the cylinder Ulrich and odd not far behind. "Shouldn't we say something that sounds important right now?" Odd wondered out loud. Ulrich and Sasha looked over at him.

"Yah how about this, good bye and good riddance Xana!" With that Sasha placed her hand on one of the prints and slipped the key into the hole. Nothing happened.

"Odd place your hand down," Sasha commented felling kinda annoyed that he didn't do it on his own. "Oh right," Odd said.

Odd placed his hand down and a bright light erupted from around the hand prints and filled the room. The cylinder split down the middle with a crack and even more light pored out from it.

As if darkness had been hiding just outside the walls it seemed to seep up through the floor in a wispy ghost like form. All three warriors watched as the darkness was absorbed into the cylinder. It seemed to keep coming several minutes passed and the smoke like substance was still appearing from all round them and being absorbed into the cylinder.

Then all at once it stopped coming and the cylinder sealed back up with a bang. With this bang came a flash of light as brief and as bright as a flash of lightning.

As the burst of light came and left the three warriors were pushed back by an invisible force.

One by one the teens opened their eyes. "Ouch," Odd muttered as he sat up rubbing his head.

"I agree whole heartedly," Sasha stated as she too pushed herself into a sitting position. Ulrich didn't say anything he just groaned.

"I better get my key," Sasha pushed herself up to her feet and she walked over to the cylinder. With each step she took little ripples of light came to be, in fact her whole body seemed to glow a little now that Xana was gone.

Her hands gripped around the handle of the key. With a tug she lifted it out of its hole.

As if she activated a switch of some kind each of them started to devertualize.

**Only one more chapter left… scary thought. Yay for slight Odd Sasha fluff! And more fluff to come in the next chapter so that's something to look forward to.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and leave a review on your way out because they make me ever so happy.**

**purpletail**


	17. It's Over

**Sorry for the long wait and the fact that it's not very long nor the best chapter I've ever done but at lest I posted it, that has to count for something**

**Disclaimer: haven't I put one of these in every chapter shouldn't you get it by now?**

Sasha fell forwards out of the scanner. She closed her eyes expecting to fall out and hit the floor but the impact never came.

Opening her eyes she saw Odd grinning madly down at her. "Do you enjoy doing that or something?" Sasha questioned smiling up at him. "Maybe," he said chuckling slightly. Sasha got to her feet and immediately fell into his arms.

"It's over, I can't believe it's really over," she said her words muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in his chest.

"Where's Yumi?" Sasha and Odd's thoughts were ripped from each other. Sasha lifted her head to see Ulrich push himself up off the scanner room floor.

"Ulrich we aren't even sure if... if she's here. She might have gotten lost on Lyoko," Sasha said truthfully. "But we really don't know anything, we might go upstairs and find her standing next to Jeremie and Aelita." Odd pointed out placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"We have to go see," Ulrich ran up to the elevator and pressed the button to open the door.

It was then that Odd's eyes caught something. "Hey look the crystal is still there," he pointed to Sasha's purple crystal. Sasha looked down to see he was right. "You're right and you still have yours," Sasha stated seeing his blue one.

The elevator opened and the three weary warriors stepped in. The elevator ride was quite. Ulrich leaned against the cold metal wall, and Sasha found herself content in Odd's arms.

With a hiss the elevator doors opened once more.

"We haven't been able to reach them for hours we're not sure if they are even still alive," the three heard Yumi's sullen voice. Ulrich immediately perked up when he heard her voice.

"You aren't sure if who's still alive?" Sasha asked as they entered the room. Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi turned around to see the three walk into the room.

"Ulrich," Yumi got up and ran to him hugging him. Ulrich received the hug full heartedly as the girl threw her arms around him the force spinning the two around.

"You guys are ok," Aelita ran up to Sasha and hugged her.

After a few seconds Aelita let go and looked over at Yumi who had yet to let go of Ulrich. Sasha looked over at the two as well and an amused smile spread across her face.

"I was worried that I had lost you," Ulrich whispered to Yumi so Sasha and the others could barley hear it. "I was thinking the same thing about you," Yumi answered burying her head into his chest.

It was then that Sasha observed that Ulrich was a tad taller the Japanese girl. They had always been close in height but she had never been able to compare.

"Aww, such a cute couple," Sasha cooed playfully. "Now we are only missing one couple," Odd added playfully looking over at Aelita and Jeremie.

Jeremie looked over at the pink haired girl and grabbed her hand entwining his fingers in hers. "No you aren't," Jeremie responded looking fondly at his girlfriend.

Sasha cocked her head to one side. "When?" She asked not aware that they had gotten together. "When all of you were still on Lyoko and it just kinda came up, not exactly sure how but it doesn't matter," Aelita said leaning into Jeremie.

"So how did it go?" Jeremie asked sitting back down in his chair pulling Aelita into his lap.

Sasha smiled, "it's over, Xana is sealed up." "What do you mean by sealed up?" Jeremie asked.

"Xana isn't really gone he's just sealed up so he can't access the power of the towers." Sasha explained.

"This is wonderful that way we don't have to turn off Lyoko and Jeremie can still work on Aelita's anti-virus," Odd said as he sat down on the floor pulling Sasha with him.

Not expecting it Sasha squeaked and fell into Odd's lap. "Sorry," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's ok," she muttered back as she rested her head against his chest.

"Well this calls for a celebration lets all go back to my dorm," Ulrich purposed. He had yet to let go if Yumi though now his arms were around her waist and she had turned around and was resting against his body.

"Yah I have ice-cream there" Odd piped up. Everyone including Ulrich looked at Odd curiously. "Why doesn't this surprise me all that much?" Jeremie asked.

"Who cares I'm hungry lets go," Sasha attempted to get up but had forgotten about Odd's hold on her and promptly fell back down.

"You can let go now," Sasha stated bluntly. "What if I don't wanna?" Odd asked playfully. "Let go Odd," Sasha stated more forcefully. "No," Odd said holding on to her tighter.

"You can let go now," Sasha stated bluntly. "What if I don't wanna?" Odd asked playfully. "Let go Odd," Sasha stated more forcefully. "No," Odd said holding on to her tighter.

"Then you'll have to carry me," Sasha pointed out. "That can be arranged," Odd stated shifting his hold on her and standing up. Sasha pouted, "I was being sarcastic." "You're cute when you pout you know," Odd smirked down at Sasha. She just playfully glared at him but didn't press the matter further.The three couples stepped out of the elevator and started their trek back to the school grounds. Jeremie and Aelita walked hand in had as did Ulrich and Yumi. The kids chatted amongst their own couples all the way back.

When they got close to the school grounds Odd set Sasha on her feet. "Why the sudden change of heart?" She questioned as he silently placed her down. "Didn't want to draw attention immediately hat's all," he stated. "You think that we'll get all the attention? Ulrich the heartthrob of the school is going out with Yumi, nobody is gonna care about us," she pointed out as she began to walk forward. "Point taken," he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

As the six of them stepped onto the school grounds they caught a lot of attention. Yumi and Ulrich more so than others but that was only because Yumi was receiving death glares from several girls.

"Ulrich dear what are you doing with HER?" Sissy screeched as she noticed the two. "I will say it one more time I'm not your Ulrich dear, and second there is no way on earth that I'll EVER date you so give it up." Ulrich stated as calmly as he could.

"We were having a pretty good time till you showed up so go away Sissy." Jeremie stated.

Sasha wriggled out of Odd's grasp and walked over to Sissy. "I've been wanting to do this for a long tine," she said as her key came to her hand. Sissy just stared at it. With one swift movement Sasha brought up the key and swung at Sissy's legs.

Sissy fell to the ground when her feet came out from under her. Dazed she stared up at Sasha the key was gone. "What... how... where... you guys are weird," Sissy fumbled on her words before storming off.

"That was an awfully risky move, and what was that?" Yumi said when Sissy was out of earshot. "True but how is she going to prove it, and long story." Sasha started toward the dorms. The others followed.

---

Sasha sat next to Odd on his bed eating her ice-cream. Ulrich sat next to Yumi and Aelita sat at Jeremie's feet because he was sitting in the desk chair.

"It kinda feels weird the fact that's its over," Ulrich said between bites of his ice-cream. "Yah now we're just normal kids who don't save the world on a regular bases," Aelita said before taking another spoon full of her mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

"I don't think we'll ever be normal," Yumi commented a hint of laughter in her voice. "We've been through to much to be normal," Odd added.

"As normal as normal can get for us," Yumi corrected. "Yah ok that works," Sasha stated as she placed her empty bowl on the desk Odd doing the same.

Sasha settled down in Odd's lap resting her head on his chest. Everyone was quiet for a bit lost in there own thoughts.

One by one everyone finished the ice-cream and just started talking about various thing like memories both good and bad, things they wouldn't miss and things they would, and what they would do with all the free time.

They had been like this for a while when Odd looked at the clock it read that it was 10:30 pm.

Just then he felt Sasha's breathing slow and smooth out. Odd looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Yumi fell asleep a while ago," Ulrich commented noticing that Sasha had fallen asleep.

"And Aelita is out like a light," Jeremie added. The two had moved to Ulrich's bed where they would be more comfortable. Aelita had fallen asleep resting her head on his shoulder.

"They are so cute when they're asleep" Ulrich commented moving a piece of Yumi's raven hair out of her face.

"And a heck of a lot more innocent," Odd stated.

"Makes you love then even more doesn't it?" Odd added looking fondly at Sasha.

"Yah it looks like all is well in paradise," Jeremie concluded.

------------

But things weren't all well. Xana was plotting because though he was sealed up he wasn't shut down and he was determined to one day get out again. "They will pay" his cold voice muttered, "they will pay dearly."

**THE END**

**Yes its so sad it's over but as you can tell it's set up for a sequel though I wouldn't count on one coming tomorrow cuz I start school on the 8th and that will take up a lot of my time. I thank all of you who reviewed you kept me going without you I'm not sure what I would have done without you.**

**Purpletail**


End file.
